


MidKnight Cruising

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Absinthe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NKOTB Cruise 2012, Sibling Incest, Singing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second night on the boat, Jon is feeling a bit lonely. His friends help out! Sex happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: The Carnival Destiny, somewhere between Miami and the Bahamas, NKOTB Cruise-12  
> Disclaimer: You honestly think I would do something like this if they were mine? Don’t know them, don’t own them... Would probably die of heart failure if I did!  
> Rating: NC17 (This is not for the kiddies, in any way!)  
> Pairings: Everyone doing everyone! Yes, that includes Jon/Jordan incest! You have a problem with that, stop reading NOW! Eventually moving towards my OTP Jon/Donnie with some Joe/Jordan thrown in just for fun  
> Summary: The second night on the boat, Jon is feeling a bit lonely. His friends help out! Sex happens! And if anyone who was on the boat wants to bite my head off, saying “That didn’t happen on that day” or “They didn’t do it like that”, well.... Fuck off! This is pure fiction! It’s not like this actually happened in real life! And you really want to bitch about what day it happened? Go bother someone who gives a shit! And to all you other freaks of nature wanting to read this.... Go right ahead! Enjoy! Leave reviews!
> 
> It took me 23 years to start writing about these guys! It took five days to finish it! It might help if you have seen the hundreds of vids from the Cruise, but it's ok if you haven't!

Part 1

Jon Knight was alone. Nothing wrong with being alone. In fact, he liked being alone. It was one of the many reasons that he left show business in the first place all those years ago. He liked the peace and quiet, the solitude, the chance to sit and think about life and stuff that mattered in life.

This, however, was not one of those times. He was alone, not because he wanted to, but because he had to! He sat, alone, on the bed, not in his own cabin but in the big one he shared with the rest of the boys, while the others were out partying with their fans. They were his fans as well, he knew that. Oh, he knew they loved him. He could see it in their eyes, could hear it in their screams, when they chanted his name, could always tell who was a Jon-girl. And he loved them back! All of them. He thought for a second about a line from Joe’s song, 5 Brothers, the one he made simply to say thank you to all the fans who never stopped loving them; “Didn’t know how much I missed you”. He hadn’t known. He had left! He was done with touring! He was done with cameras and screaming fans and stage fright and anxiety-attacks and people following him wherever he went. He was done with waking up screaming and in cold sweat in the middle of the night after a dream about messing up on stage, earning the wrath of the others. He was… done!

And yet! Here he was! Back in show business! Back with the New Kids! Back to singing on stage with the others, back to press and cameras and screaming fans and stage fright… and actually loving every single second of it. Loving being back with his boys, his pals, his brothers from different mothers. Because he hadn’t known just how much he’d actually missed it. How could he have known? And he loved the cruises, he really did, the fun they had, the things they did…

And still, he sat, alone, on the bed, hating the solitude and needing it at the same time, needing it like he needed to breathe. Life, Jon thought, as he stared out the window at the night sky, really sucked sometimes. At 43, life wasn’t supposed to be so complicated. But it was for Jon Knight!

It wasn’t so much the fact that he was alone, that depressed him. It was the feeling of… loneliness. He was lonely! At least, if Harley had been on the cruise, he would have had someone to talk to, someone who knew when to keep him company and when to leave him to his thoughts. But Harley wasn’t on the cruise. Harley probably wouldn’t come to anything NKOTB ever did anymore. Hell, Harley probably wouldn’t want to talk to him ever again. And Jon couldn’t blame him. Harley wasn’t stupid! In fact, he was a very smart guy, very intelligent. Although, it wouldn’t take a brain-surgeon to figure out that when you are in bed with your lover… you don’t call out the name of your best friend.

It wasn’t even his fault. Technically, he wasn’t one to say much of anything during sex. He was way too shy for that. But it had been one of those nights, after a concert that was just… perfect in every aspect. The lights, the songs, the fans, their moves, everything had just… clicked. They had been drinking, all of them, even Jordan, claiming that it wasn’t ‘falling off the wagon’ if he only had one drink and nothing more, and Jon had felt… wonderful and free and happy and they had all laughed and hugged and Donnie had kissed him and…

No, Harley wasn’t stupid! And he sure wasn’t blind! And Jon had never, in his whole life, been good at hiding stuff from the people closest to him. They always managed to get him to open up and tell them his problems… This, however, was something that he had managed to keep from all of them. No-one knew. The guys sure didn’t! Not even Jordan and he could usually tell his little brother anything. Harley hadn’t known! He might have suspected something, but he never had any solid evidence… Until now! It’s kinda hard to miss your lover saying someone else’s name in bed.

Jon had seen the looks on the other guys’ faces, when he told them that Harley wouldn’t be joining them on the cruise, like he always did. There was sympathy, almost instantly, and confusion, but whatever they thought about it, they never said anything out loud. They all knew the deal by know. When it came to his personal life, unless it was a matter of life and death, they waited until Jon himself brought it up. Jordan did ask if he wanted to talk about it. Jon said ‘No’, and that was it. They were going to have a great time on the cruise, party with their fans and leave all of their worries behind for a few days.

And yet, he still sat, alone, staring out the window, wondering why his life had to be so goddamn complicated.

He probably would have stayed in that very same position for the rest of the night, if someone hadn’t knocked on the door. Jon took a deep breath and waited, wondering if whoever was out there would leave if he was really quiet.

“Jon?” That was Jordan! He got up and walked over to the door. “You ok in there, bro?” Another knock. He didn’t have the strength in him to tell his brother to walk away. Not tonight! So he unlocked the door and opened it, then stepped aside to let his little brother inside.

“You do know that you have your own key-card, right?” he asked as Jordan got in and closed the door behind him. They all had their own cabins, but this one, was for the five of them and for some reason, it was the one they spent the most time in. His brother turned and gave him Look no.15; the ‘Would I do that to you’-look.

“You wanted privacy, I wasn’t gonna barge in here! Who knows what I would have caught you doing!”

He smiled when he said it, but they both knew that there were a lot of innuendo and heavy stuff behind that sentence. Jordan did barge in on Jon once, when they were young, and probably saved his brother’s life doing so. Not that Jon was actually going to take the pills, he just… wanted to hold them in his hand to know how much death weighed. There had been talking that night, lots of talking, and crying, and hugging and some other stuff that brothers weren’t supposed to do with each-other.

Another reason why he left back then. And one of the reasons he came back this time!

“What’s up, bro? You know, the purpose of this cruise is to have fun and, contrary to popular beliefs, sitting alone in the cabin, staring at the wall… That’s not fun!”

“For your information, I was staring out the window!” Jon actually felt a little better already. He always felt good when he was in the presence of his brothers. That’s what they all were to each-other. Brothers! Closer than friends! The only people he felt he could trust. And yet…

“Come on, Jon, there are thousands of fans out there, screaming our names, you should be out there, with us, soaking up the attention, and not moping around in here!”

Jon sighed. Jordan was always like this when they were on a cruise. It was the fans screaming for him, reaching out to him, wanting his very soul… Jordan was soaking it up like a sponge. It was one thing for the fans to be screaming when they were on stage, there was some distance, but on the cruise? That was another story! Adoring fans who touched him, who’s lust and love for him was shining through their eyes as they stared at him… JK-girls who sometimes followed him back to a private cabin where they could continue the party… The first cruise had been fun. By the fourth, Jordan was ecstatic! And Jon loved him for it. But that wasn’t his thing.

“I know what you’re doing, Jordan, and I appreciate it, but… If it’s all the same to you, I’ll just stay in here for a while. I’ll be out in time for the show!”

His brother gave him a crooked grin, the one Jon called Look no. 7; the ‘Who do you think you’re kidding’-look. He knew why. Whatever the occasion, be it a concert or a show or a party, if there was one thing you could always depend on, it was the fact that Jon Knight was always late. Always! What was it Donnie had said when he introduced Jon at the game show earlier today? “Last, but never least!”

Jordan looked around in their huge private cabin and shrugged.

“Alright, tell you what… How about… I stay here with you, for a while? We could talk, or we could just… sit and stare at the wall…”

“Out the window!” Jon said, with the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.

“And then, we go out there, and show those honeys how to party the Knight way.“

“I’m a big boy, Jordan!”

“I know!”

“I don’t need a baby-sitter!”

“But you do need some company! Come on!” He grabbed his big brother by the shoulders and semi-pushed him towards the bed. Jon went willingly, silently thanking his brother in his head for wanting to stay with him. “Now, you sit here, and I’ll go fix us something to drink, alright?”

It wasn’t like he had a choice in the matter, did he? Well, he did, but the choice was between spending time with his little brother, or spending time alone. And he didn’t really want to be alone. Not this time! If he did, he would have said so, and Jordan would have left, no questions asked. But he didn’t! He sat down on the bed and started moving his head in the direction of the window again.

“And no staring out the window!” Jordan said, in a stern voice that sounded so much like their mother that it almost made Jon want to laugh. He fell back on the bed, arms under his head, feeling something of a smile creep up to his lips.

“What about staring at the ceiling?” he asked and he heard Jordan sigh dramatically as he walked over to the bar.

As soon as his back was turned, Jordan fished up his cell-phone and quickly sent a text to the other guys. ‘We have a Situation!’ If they’d had cell-phones like this back in the 90’s, that’s what he would have sent them when Jon first told him that he wanted out. Back then, he’d had to use the phone. This was so much easier. Plus, the boys would know instantly what it meant and they would be here in no time. Jordan wasn’t stupid! He knew that something had happened between Jon and Harley. They all knew! And if that prissy little prick had done ANY thing to hurt his beloved brother, Jordan would make damn sure that Harley found out just what it meant to mess with the New Kids. You mess with one; you mess with all of them! And you sure as hell didn’t mess with Jon! There was a reason they were called ‘Five bad brothers from the bean town-land’. They were boys from Boston. They knew all there was to know about being tough. And they were very protective of their favourite brother!

“Tequila?”

“Oh, god!” Jon groaned in response and the sound did strange things to Jordan’s stomach that he flat out refused to acknowledge. That was years and years ago, it was stupid and wrong, and it never happened, it certainly didn’t happen more than once, and it would never happen again! No matter how good it felt or how hot it had been, it was wrong, and it would never happen again. 

They had agreed!

There were a lot of beverages to choose from… But the one that caught his eye was a bottle that he couldn’t remember seeing before. It had a weird… bubbly shape and the liquid inside was… well, blue…ish. Curious, he opened the bottle and sniffed it. A foul stench assaulted his nostrils and he almost recoiled. But the smell alone had never discouraged him from trying something new. Maybe if he mixed it up with a little orange juice, it would be fine. Jordan wasn’t much of a drinker these days, for obvious reasons, but he had been known to try a few different… alcoholic beverages from time to time and this was an emergency! It wasn’t ‘falling off the wagon’ if he only had just one drink!

He took his time with the drinks, making it five instead of just two, giving the other boys plenty of time to get their asses up to their cabin, but no matter how much he stalled, the rest of the group refused to show up. He knew it was difficult to get away from two thousand adoring fans, but still… He managed to do it, why shouldn’t they be able to? Finally he just sighed, took two of the glasses, one in each hand, and went back to the bed where his brother was. His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly, as if he was asleep.

“You’re not fooling anyone, I know you’re awake!”

Jon opened one eye and glared at him.

“Would you leave if I asked you to?” he asked and Jordan nodded, without even thinking.

“Of course! That goes without saying! But you don’t want me to leave! If you did, you never would have opened the door in the first place! Here!” He held out one of the glasses to Jon, who sat up and took it, after a few seconds of hesitation. Jordan waited patiently as Jon drank, and then sat down on the bed, right next to him, taking a sip from his own drink. It did taste good, actually, especially with the juice, and it made him feel… relaxed. A quick look confirmed that Jon as well was starting to look a little better. Whatever this drink was, it was a great way to relax tense older brothers, apparently. Jordan made a mental note to check out the label and maybe buy some more, just in case this happened again.

“Talk to me, bro! What’s going on? Why isn’t Harley going on the cruise with us? And don’t give me that ‘It’s nothing, let it go’-crap that you usually pull, cause that shit aint gonna fly with me this time.”

Jon sat still, watching his drink, and then emptied the glass in one gulp. He couldn’t identify the taste, but then again, he wasn’t much of a drinker. He always did crazy stuff with alcohol in his system. But this thing was… really good. And it did help him relax a bit. So, instead of saying what he had planned to say, which actually was ‘It’s nothing, let it go’, he went with honesty.

“I seriously doubt that we’ll be seeing a lot of Harley in the near future”, he said and could almost feel his younger brother tense up. “Look, it’s nothing, we just… decided that maybe it would be better for the both of us if we… didn’t see each-other for a while.”

Jordan quickly turned to look at him, giving him one of the looks that Jon loved the most, Look no 5; the ‘If someone hurts my brother, I’ll kick his fucking ass’-look.

“Did he cheat on you?”

It would have been so easy to just lie, to say that Harley couldn’t cope with him being away on tour all the time, or that Harley was only in it for the fame or that Harley was the bad guy, who had been having an affair behind his faithful lover’s back. It would have been so easy!

“No, it was… more like the other way around!”

It was probably a good thing that Jordan was sitting down, because judging from Look no 12; the ‘What the FUCK did you just tell me’-look, he looked just about ready to faint. Jon seemed to remember that look from when he first told his brother he wanted to leave the New Kids in the 90’s.

“Wait, YOU cheated on Harley?!” Jordan cried out, astonished, the very second that the door opened and Donnie, Danny and Joe came rushing inside. At the sound of Jordan’s voice, however, and the things it said, they stopped dead, staring at the two brothers on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

If there ever was a time when Jon wanted a hole in the floor that he could escape through, this was that time. He blushed fiercely, both from embarrassment and the alcohol, and tried to find something to look at that wouldn’t gawk at him.

“What?” That was Joey, sounding just as shocked as Jordan.

“That’s bullshit, Jon wouldn’t do that!” Donnie! Sweet, wonderful, caring Donnie! It was so good to be friends with him again. After they had… disbanded back in the 90’s, he and Donnie weren’t exactly on speaking terms. Hell, when they all got together again back in -08, it was the first time him and Donnie spoke in 13 years after the Big Fight. And now, without even knowing the full story, Donnie immediately jumped to his defence, stating that the Jon he knew would never do that.

Which would have been true, had it not been for countless thoughts and dreams and fantasies where he actually ‘had’ been cheating, and doing so happily, with a smile on his face, over and over, on numerous occasions, backstage, on stage, at the Waffle House, on the cruise, on the kitchen-floor, the couch in the living-room… Maybe he’d never acted on it, maybe, as far as the physical part was concerned, he had been faithful, but in his mind, he had definitely not been true to Harley.

“I didn’t!” he said, still feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

“Well, then… What’s going on? You guys broke up?”

“Yes! We broke up!” It was a simple statement of fact, but it still hurt to say it out loud.

“Jon, you just told me that he didn’t cheat on you, that it was the ‘other way around’! So if you didn’t cheat on him, what the hell happened?”

“You guys were so happy together!” Danny. All three of them came over and sat down on the bed. Donnie quickly swiped Jon’s glass from his hand and raised it, only to find, to his extreme disappointment, that it was already empty. With a sulk, he put it down on the bedside-table next to the bed. Joey noticed and went over to the bar, found the three glasses and started walking back towards the bed, a glass in each hand and holding the third one between his teeth, drinking from it as he walked.

“Look, it’s no big deal, I’m fine! Really!”

“Fine?” Joe put down the glasses next to Jon’s empty one on the bedside-table. Donnie immediately reached for one and took a big gulp. “Are you fucking kidding me? Jonny! You just broke up with your boyfriend! We’re on a boat, filled with girls who would gladly step over his body and crawl over broken glass just to sweat in your shadow. How do you think they will react to this? They will go on a fucking rampage! Half of them will try to kill him; the other half will try to turn you back to the other team.”

Joey always had a way with words when he was in between drunk and pissed out of his skull, but Jon knew he was right. Still, he decided to hang on the one last, tiny flicker of hope.

“Maybe not! I mean… I’m not exactly the most popular member of this group, am I?”

Well, he did manage to shut them up. But what he got instead were four pairs of eyes staring at him, as if he was ready for the insane asylum.

“I’m sorry, have you somehow hit your head or swallowed some unhealthy liquids lately?”

Jon, the alcohol swimming in his system already, had a very good answer to that one, but decided to stay quiet. A small part of him actually wanted to hear this, wanted to hear them tell him that people loved him, that they stood by him, that they cared. Another part of him, though, wanted nothing more than to get up, and run away, as fast as he could, because if they kept on saying nice things about him, he would die from sheer embarrassment.

“I’m just saying… You know, I’m not as open and… care-free as the rest of you, I’m just… the Shy one!”

“Ah, hell no! I’m not listening to this! –You’re fucking Jon Knight! Have you gone deaf all of a sudden? Or did you not hear all those girls out there screaming your name?”

Jon looked at Danny with a tiny smile. Yeah, sure, they screamed his name, but they just wanted him to take his clothes off, like the other guys did. They didn’t exactly scream because they liked his shy personality.

Jordan gave the others Look no 3; the ‘Jon needs our help’-look and then flung an arm around his brother’s shoulders.

“We will be right there with you, you know that! We’re not gonna force you, but… You owe it to yourself to have a little fun with the people who love you!”

“Exactly!” Donnie said as he jumped up from the bed and went to stand in front of Jon, stretching out his hand. “Come on, pretty-boy! You and me are gonna go out there and we’re gonna give those girls something to really scream about! We’ll talk to Cheapshot, he’ll play Tiffany, it’ll be perfect!”

Jon sighed as he looked up at Donnie. He really needed better defences against that man. There was no way in the universe that he could say no to him, not when Donnie gave him his biggest and brightest grin ever, the one that promised both fun and mischief.

“Alright!” he said and took Donnie’s hand, congratulating himself on not letting anyone see just how much that simple touch made him ache inside. Must be the alcohol, he thought to himself, as he got up. I’m usually not this needy. Donnie’s smile grew even bigger, something no-one would have thought possible, and instantly drew Jon close to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“That’s my Jon!”

“Hey!” That was Joey, also getting up from the bed, a drunken smile on his face. “Get your fucking hands of my man!”

Jon looked from one to the other and really wanted to say something, maybe something along the lines of… ‘Don’t worry boys, there’s enough of me to go around’, but he couldn’t. He knew that Joey was referring to the game-show they’d had earlier, when Joey easily picked Jon as the New Kid that he would… do stuff with, if he had to. It had been fun to hear the fan-girls screaming with joy, and then Danny also wanted in, and Jon had actually had a lot of fun. But it had been a game, and nothing more. Sure, Joe said he would gladly do Jon, and Jon had, equally happy, pointed out that if anything, he would be the one doing Joe, not the other way around. But it didn’t mean anything. They were just having fun! Like they always did! They were friends, brothers! Brothers didn’t do that with each-other…

He found himself looking over at Jordan and realized that his brother was smiling at him.

“Fuck you, Blue-eyes, this one’s mine! –Right, Jon?”

“Not according to the fans!” Joey grinned, moving closer, as if trying to steal Jon away from Donnie. “You heard them! It was a fucking dream come true for them! Your little bromance has got nothing against the thought of me and him together! I bet half of them came in their little panties just picturing it in their heads.” He got a hold of Jon’s arm, playfully yanking him away from Donnie, and also gave him a kiss, perhaps two seconds longer than the one Donnie gave him, which made it three seconds long!

“What the… You call that a kiss?! Motherfucker… Here, let me show you how to properly kiss someone!”

And just like that, Jon was back in Donnie’s arms and Donnie was kissing him. Although this time it wasn’t a playful kiss, or a birthday-kiss or even a brotherly kiss. It was a good and proper, weak-in-the-knees-kiss that seemed to last for hours and just kept on going. If there were any gods left out there that still listened to him, Jon thought desperately, as he fought every instinct he had that told him to throw his arms around Donnie and reciprocate the kiss, they would help him make sure he didn’t make a complete and total fool of himself by getting aroused.

Apparently, there wasn’t a god left in the universe that paid him any attention anymore. They never had in situations like this! His brain tried to cope with what was happening. Donnie was kissing him! Nope, that information seemed impossible to process. If Donnie had a problem with Joe’s kissing, shouldn’t he be kissing Joe? And at once, a dozen or so mental images attacked his brain, making his knees buckle.

And then Donnie let go, looking quite smug and very proud of himself, and raised his eyebrow at Joey!

“Now, that is how you kiss someone!”

Joey looked from one to the other with a look in his eye that Jon only saw on stage, after Joey had been performing Twisted. He wasn’t as good at reading the other guys looks as he was with Jordan, but he knew this one. It was the one that said ‘Somebody better stop me now, or I’ll do something really twisted’.

It seemed that nobody else in the room saw that look. And Jon was still dazed after the kiss that Donnie gave him. He opened his mouth to point out that this had maybe gone a little too far, and the next thing he knew, Joey latched onto him like a leach, kissing him like it was a matter of life and death. Jon felt bad for his legs, who were threatening to give in altogether, but couldn’t really bring himself to care about that either. Joey was a good kisser; there was no doubt about that. A damn fine kisser! He was definitely among the top Five.

When Joey took a step back, Jon actually stumbled a bit, as he had been unprepared, both for the assault and the sudden loss of lips. Before he even knew what had happened, someone embraced him from behind, holding him up, and a voice he’d known since childhood whispered in his ear:

“It’s ok, bro! I’ve got you!”

“No, no, no, you’re doing it wrong!” Donnie argued with Joey. “You have to be gentle! I’m not saying you should throw passion out the window, I’m just saying you have to build it… Come here, I’ll show you!”

Jon wondered if maybe he had fallen asleep on the bed, all alone, because there was no way in hell that he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing. It didn’t happen! It just didn’t happen!

But apparently, it did happen! And it was happening, right before his very eyes. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that drink. The alcohol probably went straight to his brain and caused it to short-circuit. That was the only plausible explanation. Because there was no way that Donnie Wahlberg and Joey McIntyre stood in front of him, arms around each-other, kissing each-other! This was just a really weird, really wicked, really vivid dream he was having!

As Jordan started gently massaging his shoulders, Jon became convinced that this was just a dream. There was no way that Jordan would allow something like this to happen, right in front of him, and not make some kind of comment, or at least some kind of noise. And definitely not while giving his brother a massage.

“Would you look at that?” he heard Jordan whisper in his ear again, and the sound of his brother’s voice so close, sent uninvited, forbidden shivers of lust down his spine. “I think Joey Joe is actually learning something for once!”

As Donnie and Joe separated, Joe looked, if possible, even more dazed and confused than Jon did. He looked over at Jon and then, making a decision, he went over to the oldest Knight-brother, placed one hand around Jon’s neck and slowly pulled him close for a long, sensual kiss. Jordan was right, Joe had learnt something. This was ten times better than the last kiss and before he could stop himself, Jon let out a small groan of appreciation.

His brother chuckled in his ear.

“That good? I better check for myself!” Moving away from Jon, Jordan grabbed Joey’s arm and forced him away from one Knight-brother to the other. Jon couldn’t even pretend that he wasn’t aroused by this, but he was afraid to open his mouth. Maybe, if he said something, it would break the spell, and he would wake up. And he never ever wanted to wake up from this dream. Not even if his life depended on it. No way! This was his dream and he was going to take advantage of that!

That was the original plan! However, that all went straight to shit when Donnie walked up to him, and gently placed his lips on Jon’s, kissing him slowly, lovingly, until Jon actually whimpered. And then he felt Donnie’s tongue licking his lips, as if asking politely if it could come inside for a while. Jon opened up, almost immediately, and their tongues met and danced in a kiss, so filled with love and passion that it made every part of Jon’s body, except one, turn to mush.

Holy shit, they were actually kissing! He was kissing Donnie! Donne was kissing him! And oh, fuck it all, his own brother was making out with Joe! A quick thought entered his head, that if their fans saw them now, they would die! And then Donnie wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, and Jon’s legs started to buckle again.

He could have put his arms around Donnie, sure! He could have eagerly responded and he could have grabbed that tight marshmallow butt that their fans all loved so much. But before he could say or do anything, he was being pulled up against a huge, solid tree. Ah, yes, Danny! For a split second, he’d actually forgotten he was in the room with them. His brain was definitely not in working order right now.

And someone’s hands were on his ass. Goodbye, brain, nice knowing you, but we won’t be requiring your services anymore!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Jon really wanted to ask what was going on. Hell, he should definitely ask what was going on! This, whatever it was, should stop before they all did something that they would regret in the morning. He pulled away slightly, trying to give Donnie his meanest, most stern and big brotherly-look, and opened his mouth to tell him… something… What was it? Oh, yes, stop, that’s it! They had to stop! Those hands kneading his backside were not helping right now. He took a deep breath.

“Don…”

It was a good start. He probably would have been able to get out the whole name, if Donnie hadn’t given him the Smirk and started nibbling on his neck. So, instead of telling Donnie to stop, all Jon managed to do was gasp.

“Oh, fuck!”

Somewhere, far, far away, in a distant fog, he heard his brother’s voice:

“Be nice, DDub, he just broke up with his boyfriend!”

Donnie suddenly looked up and their eyes met. Jon had to remind himself more than once that he was not allowed to drown into those eyes. Of course, it was difficult to remember exactly why he wasn’t allowed to do that. And, since he couldn’t remember, he allowed himself to drown in those wonderful eyes that he loved so much.

“Oh, I’m being very nice, aren’t I, Jon?”

Someone was kissing his neck. That would be Danny. But someone was also touching his ass, and that wasn’t Danny… And who the hell was caressing his chest? He couldn’t look, he was too far down in the abyss that was Donnie’s gaze, but there were definitely more than four hands on his body right now. Someone, he had no idea who, was lifting his shirt over his head and he should probably react to the fact that he was suddenly standing half naked in the cabin with his best friends, his brothers, feeling him up like he was the last piece of candy in the store.

With great effort, he managed to get his eyes up from Donnie’s quicksand-eyes and looked around. What he saw made his eyes well up, and a single tear found its way down his cheek. They were all there, they were all touching him, and there was nothing but love in their eyes as they looked at him.

“Why?” he finally managed to croak out.

“Why not?” Joey said, taking his hand.

“Because we love you!” Jordan said, holding on to his other hand, gently guiding him back down on the bed.

“Because you need us right now!” Danny said, helping him to lie down to rest his head against the soft cushions.

“But also, because you’re really fucking hot!”

Trust Donnie to say the right thing at the wrong time. Jon started to laugh, only to have it turned into a strangled moan as they all attacked him. Lips and tongues and hands all over. He still had no idea what was going on, but he didn’t care. He relaxed and hummed with pleasure as the only four people in the world that he trusted with his life, the people he grew up with, his brothers, kissed and licked and caressed his chest and torso. He felt as though this wasn’t fair, he was the only one getting any attention. Sure, a part of him loved being in this position, what sensible gay man wouldn’t, but he felt as if he should give something back, to thank them for taking such good care of him, for loving him, for…

“Stop thinking so loud, bro, just enjoy it!” Jordan was smiling at him and without thinking; Jon leaned up and captured his brother’s lips in a wet kiss, kissing him for the first time in more years than he wanted to count. Enjoy it? Oh, he was enjoying it, alright! He couldn’t believe it was happening, and he had no idea why it was happening, but he was thoroughly enjoying it. The love he felt from his brother, from all of them, was overwhelming and he shuddered in pleasure as someone, he had no idea who, pinched his nipple.

“Fuck, you guys are so fucking hot together!” Joe said and it sounded as if he had trouble speaking. Jon tore himself away from his brother long enough to pull off Jordan’s shirt.

“Not the first time!” he said, not even looking at Joe, and went straight for Jordan’s perky nipples, biting them the way he knew his brother liked it.

“Jesus, fuck, Jon!”

Ice cold panic spread through his entire body as he realized that he probably shouldn’t have said that and quickly looked up at his brother, apologetically.

“Oh, god! I’m so sorry, Jordan!”

“For what?” Jordan looked absolutely beautiful, his eyes glazed over with desire. “Jesus, who fucking told you to stop?!”

Jon wrinkled his forehead in confusion. Wait, wasn’t Jordan pissed at him for talking too much? For telling the boys about their… indiscretions?

“Erm…” He noticed that everybody had stopped what they were doing and were just staring at him and he went red all over. “Isn’t this the part where y’all tell me I talk too much and I should keep quiet?”

“Quiet?”

“Fuck no; on the contrary, we want you to talk!”

“We also want you to moan, beg, and scream with pleasure, but talking is good too!”

“You could never talk too much, Jon! You need to talk more! We want to hear you! This is not the time to hold back, bro, this is the time to let go!” Jordan leaned in once more to kiss him and this time, Jon flung his arms around his brother and held him close. He felt as if he was breathing fresh air for the first time in a long time and he even spread his legs to give the others better access.

Apparently, that was the right thing to do. While kissing Jordan, burying his fingers in his brother’s black hair, he felt someone pull down his sweat-pants. The long fingers that caressed his sides as the pants came off told him that it was Joe and he had to stop and breathe for a second, because honestly? It was all too much at once! Someone was licking his torso, moving up towards the nipples and as the tongue flickered from one nipple to the other, he realized that it was Danny. Then he felt the bed move and someone was sitting down right next to him, touching his face with the same reverence you touched a new-born child, gently, but with so much love that it broke Jonathan’s heart in two. Unconsciously, he moved his head in that direction, towards that hand and away from his brother. Jordan didn’t seem to mind, though. He joined Danny in licking and biting Jon’s nipples.

Jon looked up at Donnie, who was holding a glass in his hand, filled with the same blue-green stuff that Jordan gave Jon earlier. Donnie took a sip, holding the liquid in his mouth as he leaned down towards Jon. Jon obediently opened his mouth and when he was mere inches away, Donnie let the alcohol drip down into Jon’s mouth. Then he moved the remaining inches, completely closing the distance between them, and they shared the drink, swirling the liquid between their tongues before Jon swallowed it down, and they were at it again, kissing desperately, frantically, as if they couldn’t get enough of each-other.

This was more than a dream, Jon realized, this was the Ultimate Fantasy, and damn-it, he was gonna make sure he enjoyed it. He could feel Joey’s long, delicate fingers caressing his crotch, making him hiss with an anticipation he didn’t even knew he possessed. But he couldn’t handle being teased anymore, and he pushed himself up, against that teasing hand, indicating that he wanted more.

“I think he wants more!” He could actually *hear* the grin on Joey’s lips and he wanted to scream with frustration. What did they want? Did he have to beg? And that’s when he realized that it was exactly what they were waiting for. They wanted him to beg for it. They wanted him to actually tell them what he wanted.

Donnie pulled away slightly, looking deep into his eyes.

“You want more, pretty-boy?”

There was a time, back in the day, when he used to hate being called ‘pretty-boy’, by anyone. Now? He only blushed and nodded, hoping that they wouldn’t ask him to actually say something.

“Well, what do you want, bro? You have to tell us!”

Shit! Fuck! Jesus fucking Christ! He turned impossibly red and he struggled internally with issues older than time itself. They knew he had problems with this! They knew it! Well, fuck them! He wasn’t gonna let them get away with that.

“Fuck you!” he muttered, trying not to react as those teasing fingers continued to torture him, but never ventured inside his underwear. That proved to be impossible, as the sign of his arousal was obvious to everyone present.

“What was that?” Jordan was leaning closer to his lips, a big smile on his face that had Look no 7; ‘I’m totally being a brat and you know it’ written all over. Jon wanted to wipe that smirk completely off his brother’s face. You’re not gonna win this time, Jordan! He took a deep breath.

“Fuck…” he started and then, without warning, something clicked into place inside him. It was like flipping on a switch and he raised his head a bit, making sure they could all hear him, and finished his sentence with:…”All of you!”

He smiled, giving them his best, most innocent smile and said, simply:

“That’s what I want!”

Well, now, this was the third time in one night that he managed to shut them all up. There should be an award for this sort of shit, because he was really going for the gold right now. It was weird, but somehow, the flood-gates had opened and it felt really, really… good. His innocent smile turned positively radiant and he lifted his head once more, to make sure Joe saw him.

“I told you so, didn’t I?” He winked at Joe, his thick Bostonian accent even thicker when he was aroused. “Remember? At the game show! ‘This New Kid might wanna do you!’ Well, screw ‘might’! I *am* going to do you! In fact… I am going to fuck… your… brains out!”

It was Joeys turn to blush as he remembered what Jon had told him at the game-show. Jon felt wonderful. He loved this dream he was having, it gave him such confidence and it made him feel so… so good, and so strong and so, so fucking horny!

“But we’re not there yet! First, I want you to suck… my… cock!”

This was so much fun! The looks on their faces went from puzzled to bewildered to exited in three seconds flat. He had never felt this good about himself before. This was the best sex-dream ever!

“Jordan! I’m gonna fuck you too, brother! But first I want to suck you off. It’s been years since I had your dick in my mouth!”

Whatever Jordan was thinking, the look on his face was the one Jon had only seen three times before, it was Look no 10; the ‘Somebody, fuck me now!’-look. And Jon was only too happy to oblige.

Then he looked over at Donnie, who was just sitting by his side, smiling, as if he was proud of him, his hand never stopped touching Jon’s face. ‘A certified Jon-girl!’ That’s what Donnie used to tell people. If there was one thing that Jon wanted out of this dream, it was to feel Donnie moving inside him, experience the act of love with the man he loved. Jon felt his heart pounding in his chest so fast it made it difficult to breathe. He was still blushing something fierce, but he was determined to see this through to the end. He had never had such an incredible dream before and he wanted to savour every single moment of it. Everything about this dream served as a huge turn-on for him. He knew himself well enough to know that he would never, ever act this way in real life, he just didn’t have it in him. Even the fact that he was acting like this now, even if it was just a fantasy, was both new and exciting and terrifying at the same time.

He would not be able to look anyone in the eye when he woke up. While he was still in the dream, however, he could do whatever he wanted.

Jordan seemed perfectly ok with it. He just basically ripped off his pants, giving his brother the Ultimate Look, the one the Knight-brothers gave each other daily since day One, the one that never failed… It was Look no 2, the ‘I dare you to do it’-look. Jon, noticing Danny sneaking up behind Jordan, just gave him a smile and then Jordan was flying through the air, landing on the bed right next to his brother. He quickly turned his head and saw Danny standing where he himself had been standing not five seconds ago. Danny simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to get some more drinks. Both he and Jon knew there wasn’t going to be any kind of fucking, at least not between the two of them this night. There was no way that Danny would allow anyone inside him like that and Jon knew that.

That didn’t mean there weren’t other stuff they could do, however, and that was why Danny went over to the bar and started going through the various bottles that he found there. When he read the label on the bottle containing the blue stuff, he raised an eyebrow and looked back at the others, wondering to himself if anyone of them had actually bothered to read what it said. From the way they were acting at the moment, he guessed no, they hadn’t... Or they had and they just didn’t care. Shrugging again, to himself this time, he chose another bottle, containing good old-fashioned whiskey. He could live healthy when they came back home. The purpose of the cruise was to have fun!

Jordan moved to sit up against the headboard and took off his underwear as he did so, exposing himself to the others. It was far from the first time they all saw each other naked… There were limited shower-space on tour, after all... but it was probably, he guessed, the first time that they had seen him aroused. Jon looked up for a second and the two brothers looked at each other, one asking permission, just in case, and the other one giving it, willingly. 

As soon as he got the go-ahead from Jordan, Jon moved, quicker than a cheetah and started sucking his brother’s hard cock like it was a lollipop, marvelling at the taste, so familiar to him, even though it was more than fifteen years since he tasted it last. He licked and sucked, bobbing his head up and down his brother’s hard shaft with the ease of almost thirty years of experience. In this department, there was no-one in this room better than him, he knew that, and got a strange kind of ego-boost from that knowledge.

“Fuck, Jon…Oh, god, you’re so good…”

Heh, apparently, his brother thought so too. But what about the other guys? He had to try! Oh, he just had to try! He wanted to taste all of them! Funny, usually a thought like that would’ve had him running in the opposite direction, face burning, but right now? Right now…

Right now, Joseph McIntyre was pulling down his underwear! Holy fuck! If someone woke him up now, he would kick them as hard as he could, right in the nuts, shy or not, because holy fucking Christ almighty, Joey McIntyre was touching his cock. This was new to him! Well… not having someone touch his cock. No, it was having someone touch his cock… while he was giving someone a blowjob. He’d never really been with two people at the same time before and now… They were five!

The thought that maybe, he had to do a little coaching, before Joey actually got the hang of this new experience, briefly touched his mind. And then he felt a wet tongue teasing his cock and any rational thought he might’ve had, went out the very window he had been staring out of.

“Wait! I’ve got an idea!” said Danny and just like that, the delicious tongue was gone. Jon wondered if he would’ve had any chance whatsoever if he attacked Danny, and then he felt someone pouring liquid over his lower body, covering most of his stomach and groin with something that was both hot and cold and felt amazing. Joe immediately moved his tongue towards the sticky river, lapping up as much of it as he could. Donnie and Danny, probably thinking that it would be a shame to let all that alcohol go to waste, joined him in licking it off. Joe continued downwards, grabbing a hold of Jon’s hard cock and started licking around it as best he could, making sure he caught every single drop.

Jon made a whiny noise deep in his throat, the vibrations causing his brother to gasp and moan.

“Oh, god… Oh, fuck, yeah, that’s so good!”

Jordan knew he should be fighting this feeling. This was so wrong, on so many levels, that they didn’t even have a word for it. Or maybe, there was a word for it, but Jordan chose to ignore that at the moment! The thing was that Jon was just so god-damn good at sucking dick. Jordan had been with his fair share of women. In fact, he’d been with a lot of people’s fair share of women. And no-one, not even his wife, could suck his dick like his big brother. And that had only happened three times… Well, four, if you counted this one, which he probably should. But yeah, he knew it was wrong. This was his brother… These were their friends, closer to them both than their real brothers… If their fans saw them now, they would die!

And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Because it felt so fucking good!

Joey kept on teasing Jon by licking up and down his shaft, and then in one full breath, completely took him into his mouth, causing Jon to stop what he was doing and just lift his head and cry out Joe’s name. Jordan would probably have been a lot more disappointed to not have someone’s lips around his dick anymore, if he wasn’t so happy for his older brother. He wiped his forehead and settled for just watching for a while, slowly stroking himself as he watched Jon fall apart on the bed, right next to him. He reached out and gently touched Jon’s thick black hair, calming him down, assuring him that there was nothing to worry about, to just enjoy everything that happened. Maybe now, Jon would finally understand how deeply they all loved him.

Watching the others give his brother such immense pleasure was a real treat. He almost felt like smiling as his beloved brother relaxed more and more. Jon really needed this! If what he was saying was true, and Jordan had no doubt that it wasn’t, then Harley was history. And if that was the case then Jon needed his buds, his brothers, more than ever. It was so great that they actually had this opportunity to show him just how much they cared about him, how much they really loved him. Who gave a flying shit if it was wrong? It felt so right! And honestly? They could care less about what other people thought about them? They never had, never would! They were the fucking New Kids on the Block! They were untouchable!

Donnie was making his way south as well, leaving Danny alone to tend to Jon’s hard nipples and sticky chest. As soon as he reached his destination, he looked up and practically growled at Joe, as if Joe was nothing more than a hyena, moving in on Donnie’s prey. Joe simply gave him a look and moved down a bit, abandoning Jon’s cock to play with his own dick instead. Donnie looked thoughtful for a moment, as if deciding whether or not he was going to allow Joe this, but then he shrugged and looked up at Jon.

“Is this what you want, pretty-boy?” he asked as he started jerking Jon’s big dick. He even stuck out his tongue, wiggling it around in the air. Jon, the sensations making him forget everything there was to know about how to act and how not to, nodded vigorously and panted;

“Yes! Oh, god, yes, please! Donnie… Please, suck me!”

That’s what was so great about Donnie. He did whatever you wanted, all you had to do was ask! Was there any wonder why Jon loved him so much? For a split second, Jon actually opened his mouth to tell him that, and then, Donnie started sucking his cock and Jon forgot how to speak. He remembered how to moan, though, and he definitely remembered how to whine. So, that’s what he did, over and over. Jordan leaned down to give him an anything-but brotherly kiss, sticking his tongue deep inside his brother’s mouth. Jon reached up with one hand to hold onto Jordan’s neck, holding him close, and his other hand was busy caressing Donnie’s head as Donnie continued to lick and suck his cock.

With no warning whatsoever, Danny left Jon’s attention-seeking nipples and moved across the bed, over to where Joe was kneeling, massaging Jon’s balls in one hand and giving himself a hand-job at the same time. He didn’t say anything; he just removed the hand that was on Joey’s dick and replaced it with one of his own. The other hand started groping Joey’s tight ass, and very gently teased the tight opening with his middle finger. Joey groaned loudly at the surprising feelings that washed over him, which Danny took as a good sign. He reached over to the table to grab his glass, the only one without any blue stuff in it, took a big gulp and used the rest as lubrication, pouring the drink over Joe’s ass and his own hand, making the youngest member of their group squeal and push his ass against Danny’s fingers.

As he watched the digits disappearing inside the younger man’s body, he sighed a bit at the thought of wasting all that perfectly fine liquor, so he bent down, extended his tongue and started licking all around Joey’s ass. Joe fell over, face first into the bed, moaning Danny’s name over and over, with a few ‘yes’s and ‘fuck’s and ‘please’ thrown in for good measure. Frantically searching for something to hold onto, to keep from falling off the bed, he reached out with his hand and grabbed a hold on Donnie’s leg. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he noted that Donnie still had his pants on, but it was kinda hard to focus when he had someone’s fingers pushing in and out of his ass, making his entire body burn with newfound sensations that both chilled him and thrilled him at the same time.

A sweet pain mixed with an intense pleasure that he’d never experienced before came crashing down on him and he found that he wanted to experience more of it. That tongue was not exactly helping him focus, either. He’d never had anyone do that to him before. He’d always thought it would make him weak, or that he would find it disgusting and demeaning. That, however, was not what he was feeling right now. He was hotter and hornier that he’d even been before. Why the hell had they never done this before? Well, that was going to change! If he had anything to say about it, they would spend every single night on this cruise like this! Holy shit, he was hot! And watching the others go at it didn’t exactly make him any less hot!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Danny kept on working for a few minutes, and pretty soon, Joey was panting hard and practically sobbing the words ‘fuck’ and ‘God’ into the mattress, moving his ass back and forth. Seeing this, Danny slowly withdrew his fingers and nodded to himself. Then he looked over at Jon, who was writhing on the bed, with Donnie sucking his cock and Jordan licking his neck, obviously having the time of his life.

“Jon!”

With enormous effort, Jon managed to open his eyes and look over at Danny. When he saw Joey, however, he just about came right then and there.

“I got him ready for you!”

Jon’s heart swelled with a love and affection that he’d never felt for anyone but these guys, and he took a deep breath, nodding his understanding. Donnie released his mouth from Jon’s cock with a small ‘pop’ and turned his head to look at Danny and the very obviously ready-to-be-fucked Joe. This was going to be a real treat and he moved over to sit next to Jordan, to get a better view. He had absolutely no idea what so ever why this was happening or why they were doing this, but it only took one look at Jon’s face to realize that he didn’t care. Whatever this was, it was good for them, and it was good for Jon. Donnie’s first priority was, as it always had been, Jon’s happiness, Jon’s safety. For a brief moment, he thought about maybe hiring someone to kick Harley’s pathetic little ass, far into next week, if possible, but he quickly decided against it. Jon wouldn’t like that! And they all loved Jon! Sometimes he wondered if Jon actually understood just how much they all loved him. Not just him and the boys, but their fans as well. It seemed like, no matter how many times they told him, Jon had yet to grasp the fact that he was loved the world over! That had to change!

Jon slowly got up from the bed and walked over to where Danny had Joe on his knees on the bed, panting and sweating and moaning with need. It was such a beautiful picture, it made Jon want to weep that he didn’t have a camera to preserve this particular moment. Jon bent down, giving Danny a deep, thankful kiss on the lips, gently licking the other man’s lips and detecting a faint trace of what must be Joey there. As soon as he got back up on the bed, Danny moved away a bit, giving Jon room to examine his work. Jon, very gently, worked two of his fingers insides Joe’s ass and then, as an afterthought, he added another one. Joey was moving around on the bed, whimpering and Jon nodded to himself. Danny had done a good job preparing the young man, even for someone who’d, as far as Jon knew, never done anything like this before. It was impressive! He had to close his eyes for a few seconds, as if mentally preparing himself, before pulling out his fingers and replacing them with his cock.

Knowing that Joey was a virgin when it came to this sort of thing, he went as slow as possible, pushing inside inch by inch, stopping every other second, to give Joe time to get used to this new thing, and to take a deep breath for himself. He forgot about the other people in the room. He had to; otherwise he couldn’t have done this! Telling himself that they were alone, him and Joe, he then gave a final thrust, making Joe gasp, ending up fully inside one of the best friends he’d ever had. That thought alone was mind-blowing. The feeling of finally being inside sweet blue-eyed Joey-Joe McIntyre, was even more so. And somewhere, deep down, in the deepest, darkest corner of his soul, he knew that the others were watching him… and that he got a secret thrill out of that as well.

“Jon… please…”

He leaned down, pulling out slightly and then pushing back in, and said, right next to Joeys ear:

“Yes, Joe?”

He thought he heard his brother chuckle at that, saying something like ‘You bastard’, but he wasn’t paying them any attention anymore. He was inside Joey McIntyre! He was fucking Joey! What were the odds of that ever happening in real life? There weren’t even any odds, because it would never happen.

“Jon… Fuck me!”

Was it possible to cum just by hearing someone say that particular sentence in that particular tone of voice? If so, he’d better tell Joey to shut the hell up, or this would be over too soon. Instead of answering, and he really had no proper voice to do that with, he started moving again, pulling out slightly and then pushing back in, over and over, shivering as he heard Joey grunt in surprised pleasure. He started out slow, being as gentle as possible to Joe’s virgin ass, but after a few minutes, as soon as he felt Joe start to move against him, trying to take him deeper, he went a little faster, and a little harder, forgetting everything and everyone that wasn’t him or Joe, making sure to try and hit Joey’s prostate with every single thrust.

It was nothing like Harley! Of course it was nothing like Harley; Harley hadn’t been a virgin when they got together. And Joe was making the sweetest little noises that went straight to Jon’s heart. A part of him was terrified of hurting Joey, another part of him, the one he rarely showed anyone, ever, wanted to make sure that Joey got fucked so good that he would be feeling it for weeks and remember it when they were on stage. That thought alone was enough to make him moan out loud and he grabbed a better hold on Joey’s hips, fucking him like a man possessed.

A sudden outcry from his brother made him look up and found Jordan, sandwiched between Donnie and Danny, one sucking his cock, the other one licking his ass. Donnie, very effectively, managed to shut Jordan up by slipping his cock inside Jordan’s mouth and Danny, not one to be left out, had Jordan’s hand around his cock. Watching them was like watching a real live porno, and Jon felt a smile on his lips. These guys really loved him. Danny had been preparing Joe for him, because he knew that Jon was worried about hurting Joey. And now they were doing the same thing to Jordan, getting him good and ready for when Jon was going to fuck him. Because he was definitely going to fuck him. They’d only done that twice before, and Jon couldn’t wait for his dick to get re-acquainted with Jordan’s tight ass.

The only downside to this was that no-one was paying any attention to Joey’s huge cock, and Jon knew first-hand how it felt to be neglected like that. Lucky for Joe, Jon was a very considerate lover and he reached around, grabbed Joey’s leaking cock and started jerking it with expert movements. He could tell that the young man wouldn’t last long. It was funny, in a way, that the oldest member of the group had more stamina than the youngest. He couldn’t help but wonder how it would have been if they had done this back in the day.

“Jon… please… so close…”

Jon increased his speed, going faster than before, making damn sure that Joe felt him good and proper. Joe was crying out his name by now, moving in rhythm with him on the bed, into the hand and back onto the cock fucking him, over and over, until he gave a loud groan and came, shooting his release on Jon’s hand and on the bed, still chanting Jon’s name, like their fans on a concert. Jon had to stop for a second and try to relax, because there was no way he was going to last if Joey kept on making those noises and saying his name like that. He felt an odd sense of pride as well. He had done something to Joe McIntyre that no-one in the world had ever done to him before… and Joe had definitely liked it. It made him feel… good!

Joe collapsed on the bed in front of him, the orgasm making his head spin, not even bothering with watching out for the wet spot, and Jon leaned down and kissed him on his back and neck. He pulled out, and gave Joe a few more shivers down his spine in doing so, and sat down on his knees to catch his breath for a few minutes. A quick look told him that Danny had moved once again, now sitting with his back to the headboard, watching him and Joey as Donnie was slowly sucking his dick. Considering the magnitude of Jon's feelings when it came to Donnie, it surprised him that instead of being jealous that Donnie was sucking off Danny, he felt his heart pound in his chest and the love he had for that man only seemed to grow. Jon smiled at him, feeling as though he should thank Danny, or give him a hug, at least. But he didn’t. He stayed where he was, smiling at Danny.

And Danny understood. He was always so good at understanding, and Jon nodded his thanks, before getting up on his feet, stretching to get his body back and alert. Donnie had moved his head and was staring at him, not even trying to hide the fact that he was looking at Jon’s naked body and obviously liking what he saw. For some reason, that made Jon blush. How he could possibly blush after when he’d just done baffled him to no end, but it shouldn’t surprise him one bit. It was Donnie, after all. Jon loved all of them, he really did, but Donnie… had somehow managed to work himself back inside Jon’s heart and always made it beat a little faster than anyone else ever had.

“I think… you killed him!” Jordan said suddenly, a sexy grin on his face and Jon shrugged. He didn’t even look at Joey, who was still lying face down, trying to catch his breath, he just smiled, all innocence and shyness gone from his face.

“Nah, I just fucked his brains out, he’ll be fine! Although, with someone like Joe Mac, it’s hard to tell if he had any to begin with!”

Jordan laughed out loud with pure joy. How he could do that while still give Jon his ‘Fuck me now’-look was fascinating, but irrelevant. Jon didn’t want to hear his brother laugh. Well… He did, usually, but not right now. Right now, he wanted to hear him moaning and groaning in ecstasy. Still smiling, he walked over to where Jordan was, reaching out to caress his brother’s beautiful body. Donnie and Danny moved away, to give Jon some room, and crawled over the big bed to make sure Joey was still alive. Jon bent down to give his brother a slow kiss. He could literally feel his brother shivering under his hand, responding to his caress like a cat in heat. He scraped his nails down Jordan’s chest, leaving angry red marks behind in their wake. Thank god this was a dream or Jordan would have real trouble explaining that to the fans tomorrow! Jordan gasped and moaned, arching his back and bucking his hips up towards his brother. Oh, he was ready, alright. Jordan Knight was born ready for this! Jon moved his lips to Jordan’s ears and whispered the exact words that Jordan once said to him, the first time they did something this un-brotherly:

“Easy, brother, I’m right here! I’ll give you what you want!”

The look in his brother’s eyes was the other one he saw every single day, that he had seen, ever since he first laid eyes on his new baby brother, it was the look that said: “I love you!” and Jon got down on the bed next to him. In two seconds flat, Jordan moved, and pounced on his brother, ending up on top of him, his perfectly shaped ass snuggled up against Jon’s hard cock. He might not have a marshmallow-butt like Donnie, and he might not have a big dick like Joe or Jon, but he sure knew what to do with them both.

“Is that what you want, cowboy? You want me to go Bareback Mountain on your ass?” Jon even shocked himself with that one. He didn’t even know he had it in him to say stuff like that, but Jordan seemed to really like the idea. He reached behind him as he positioned himself, making sure that Jon’s cock was at least still somewhat slick before sliding himself down onto it. He growled like an animal as he went down and dug his nails into Jon’s stomach, making his brother cry out and buck his hips up and into Jordan in a smooth, even motion. Jon wasn’t exactly a novice when it came to this particular position and Jordan actually screamed as Jon hit his prostate and he slammed back down onto his brother as they went from a hasty rhythm to an even, but still rough pace. How many years had it been? Right now, it felt like a million. Good fucking lord, this was another thing he hadn't even known that he missed. How come they ever stopped doing this?

Donnie was watching them in silence for a while. Danny was attending to Joe Mac, gently licking his huge cock back to attention, while Joey lazily did the same to Danny. Neither one of them seemed to pay any attention to anything else, so Donnie moved; grabbing one of the glasses that still had some liquid in it, and went to stand by the bed, looking down at the two Knight-brothers, having hot, incestuous sex.

It was beautiful to watch, the love between Jon and Jordan so clear it brought tears to Donnie’s eyes. In a way he envied them their closeness. He had never been that close to any of his own siblings, not even Mark. After a few minutes, he decided that he wanted in on the action as well. While Jordan had his mouth open and in the air, Donnie carefully poured some of the liquor into his mouth, and Jordan swallowed some, but let the rest drip down his chin as he rode Jon’s cock, hard and fast. Jon grabbed Jordan’s hips and pounded into him even harder, making his brother roar and call out names and words that would have their mother running for a priest to perform an exorcism.

“Oh, fuck, yeah… Yeah, Jon, fuck yeah, that’s it, fuck my ass, oh motherfucker, that’s so good… Fuck, yeah, brother, keep going… Fuck me… oh, fuck yeah…”

Donnie took the glass and poured its remaining contents over Jordan’s chest and began sucking and licking it up, nibbling at his chest and nipples, making Jordan moan even louder as Jon fucked him. Jon reached over to Donnie and grabbed at his pants. Someone had way too many clothes on. It was unfair! He wanted Donnie naked! Donnie paused his own ministrations to let himself free, pulling his pants down, and Jon instantly pulled him close and opened his mouth to give Donnie a proper blowjob. Instead of saying something, Donnie simply sighed and put down the glass, held on to the headboard with one hand and Jon’s head with the other, not forcing him or rushing him, but simply holding him, allowing the sweetest man he’d ever known to set the pace himself. After a few seconds, however, he went back to licking Jordan’s chest while Jon expertly sucked his cock.

A small part of Jon briefly wondered after a while what happened to Joe and Danny, and then came to the conclusion that he didn’t really care. He was having a threesome with the two people he loved the most in this world. Nothing else mattered! He was sucking Donnie’s cock! This, in itself was a small miracle and he wanted it to last forever. He felt as if he could do this all night long. Jordan was bouncing on his cock, gasping and groaning and Jon loved listening to his brother. He probably shouldn’t do this! They were brothers after all, this was so wrong, on so many levels, but he just didn’t care. Because his brother was squeezing his cock like it was trapped in a vice and Jon had never been with anyone as tight and hot as his own brother. Joey was definitely the sweetest virgin he’d ever had, but Jordan was absolutely, no contest, the tightest ass he’d even been inside.

It didn’t take long for Jordan to reach his peak. In a perfect world, they would have been at it all night long. This wasn't a perfect world. No more than ten minutes passed before Jordan was pushed over the edge. He held onto Jon’s chest, riding him like a fucking cowboy as if his life depended on it, calling out his brother’s name as he came, and shooting his cum all over Jon’s sweaty body. He rode the waves of forbidden pleasure, moaning out loud for the world to hear, letting the other four see the famous O-face, until he completely lost all the strength that was left in him and fell off of Jon down to the bed, where he grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a bad word.

Jon took a few deep breaths. There was no time to relax now. He was hot, and horny, and he wanted what he had been dreaming about since he was a teenager. He looked up at Donnie, giving him a look that wasn’t very hard to read. At least, it wasn’t to Donnie. He knew instantly what Jon wanted. It was their time! And, somehow, he knew that this would be outstanding. Fuck, if their fans saw them now… They would die!

What was really frustrating, though, was that Donnie didn’t do anything. He just stood there, staring at Jon with a look that made him blush even more. And it must have been plain to see for everyone present, that Jon was confused… So how come nothing happened?

“Donnie… Please, don’t make me beg!”

“What? Oh! No, I just… I want to… savour the moment, so…”

“Hey, DDub”, a heavily panting voice close by interrupted, “if you’re… seriously standing there, taking a… ‘mental shot of this moment’… How come I can’t hear the camera?”

As soon as this was over, Jon was going to kill Jordan! But Donnie just shrugged and held up an imaginary camera to his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry! ‘Click, click… click’!”

“That’s better! You may continue seducing my brother now!”

Oh, yeah! He was definitely going to kill him! Several times over!

It was odd, but no matter where he was, or what he was doing, the only time he felt safe was when he was close to Donnie. Jordan too, obviously, that went without saying, Joe and Danny, sure, but Donnie… It wasn’t just because he was in love with the man, although he was, it was because Donnie… was just such a wonderful human being. He was a wonderful friend and a wonderful father; he had a wonderful personality and a wonderful smile. A wonderful singer with a wonderful body… If you knew him, you loved him; it was as simple as that. And that wonderful man with the beautiful smile and the gorgeous body was currently looking at him like Jon was the grand prize of the tournament and Donnie had just won and still couldn’t believe it. Jon realized that he was shaking. But, unlike his panic attacks and the episodes he had in the past, this was shaking of the good kind. He was shaking with anticipation.

When Donnie sat down on the bed next to him, it felt as if everything and everyone else in the cabin just vanished into thin air. He knew the others were still in the room. Hell, he could hear them, could hear Joe panting as Danny did... something to him, but it was so distant. The only people present were him and Donnie. And Donnie was leaning down to kiss him. This time, though, it wasn’t a fun kiss or a proving-a-point-kiss. No, this was a Kiss-kiss, the softest of kisses, the Kiss of Love! Jon felt tears that ran down his cheek and he had to choke back a sob as Donnie licked them away.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart! It’s ok… I know! I know, Jon!”

Jon didn’t even have to ask what it was that Donnie knew, it was probably written all over his face in huge, black letters, (right next to the ‘I’M GAY’-sign that Jordan once said had been there for the world to see since Jon was eight) saying ‘I LOVE DONNIE’. If this had not been a dream, he would have died of shame. But it was a dream, and it was his dream, so he just nodded, briefly, and reached out his hand to touch Donnie’s face.

“Kiss me!”

“All you have to do is ask, baby, you know that!”

They were kissing again. Just kissing, over and over, not even doing much of anything else, just lying there, holding each-other, kissing like that they had been doing it for years, both knowing exactly how to bring forth a reaction from the other one. Jon was dimly aware that both his head and his heart were singing and he never wanted this moment to end. Gone was the urgency with which he had taken Joey. Gone was the forbidden lust that he felt when he fucked his brother. This was sweet, simple love-making and his heart ached with the love he felt, for all of them, but for this man in particular.

They kept on kissing for what felt like hours, occasionally touching each-other’s face or hair or neck, until Donnie moved his lips to Jon’s neck, licking and sucking with slow movements, making Jon gasp with pleasure. Donnie smiled (oh, yeah, Jon could actually feel him smile) against his neck before moving down to feast on the hard nipples, loving them with his tongue, teasing them with his fingers, before moving further down south. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Jon thought he heard his brother say something again, but the words didn’t register, he was too busy swimming in an ocean of ecstasy as Donnie took him in his mouth.

How was it possible that someone like Donnie, who, to be totally honest, wasn’t even supposed to know what to do in this particular department, was that good as sucking his dick? Who the fuck had he been practicing on?! And why practice in the first place? Or maybe, it was just the simple fact that Donnie, being who he was, was a natural at everything he did! Or maybe it was simpler than that… It was Donnie! He loved Donnie! That, in itself, made everything they did… perfect!

“Oh, my god…” It was not more than a whisper, not even that, it was an exhale with something that might’ve been words in it, but it came from the very bottom of his soul.

Like the kissing, it seemed that the blowjob went on for endless hours. Jon had no idea where he got the energy to still be so hard and so horny and he had no idea why Donnie’s jaws didn’t give up, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t complaining! He had never been more aroused in his life, and that was even after both Joe and Jordan. He wasn’t usually this exited, especially after just having sex… Twice… But he was so deliciously, deliriously turned on right now, that he was well past the point of no return and remained in a state of painful arousal.

That didn’t exactly change much when Donnie, two minutes later, hoisted Jon’s legs up on his shoulders, and continued the assault, attacking Jon’s ass with his tongue. If Jon had any brain-cells left in his head, they evaporated in that moment. In fact, his entire head exploded! He managed to moan, really loud, but the entire English language was now gone. He couldn’t even remember his own name. This was beyond everything! This was un-fucking-believable! He was getting a rim-job from Donnie fucking Wahlberg! He never even got that with Harley! If his mind hadn’t already exploded, it would have been blown away by that fact alone. He was constantly moaning by now, and sobbing, and he probably shouldn’t act like such a wanton slut in front of his friends, but fuck it, he was horny beyond reason, he was getting a rim-job from the most wonderful man alive… the man he loved above everyone… How the fuck did they expect him to act? Like this was a normal every-day kind of thing? Well, fuck that!

And then Donnie moved, gently dropping Jon’s legs back onto the bed and started working his way up again, painting a path with his tongue from Jon’s groin, up over his stomach and chest, and pretty soon, they were kissing again, moving together in a slow, rhythmic dance as Donnie slowly prepared Jon’s ass with first one, then two fingers, moving them around until Jon Knight was nothing more than a quivering mass of want. He didn’t think his heart could break any more than it already had.

He was wrong!

He was not prepared for what happened next! Because Donnie stopped moving, withdrew his fingers and looked down at him, with such gentle eyes.

“Are you sure about this, Jon?”

Jesus fucking Christ Almighty! Was he sure?! He had not been this sure about anything in his whole life! And he had been sure about a lot of things! The very last piece of Jon’s heart broke, and he felt like crying again. But he didn’t! Instead, he just nodded, letting all the love he felt for this man shine through his green eyes.

“Yes!”

The look he got then was so intense and so filled with emotion that Jon felt it down in his very core. He was so ready; it felt like he was dying.

“Just one more thing…” Donnie said, leaned down and whispered, as he slowly penetrated the other man, in a thick voice that sent shivers down Jon’s spine: “I love you too!”

And just like that, the world turned upside-down and back again and everything that was wrong was made right. Jon’s heart fused itself back together and started beating like never before. Oh yeah, he was well and truly fucked this time!

“You’re so beautiful like this, Jon! You’re so fucking beautiful!”

He understood now! It only surprised him that it had taken him this long to figure it out, that he didn’t understand it sooner. It was so obvious! He was dead! Somehow, he was dead, and this was heaven! And just like that, the fog in his brain lifted and he realized what it was that he’d heard Jordan say earlier… “About time those two realized that they love each-other!”

Dream or not, dead or alive, he didn’t care! He was going to enjoy this if it was the last thing he did. So when Donnie started moving, in and out, Jon threw his head back and moaned like a fucking porn-star, because really, there was nothing else he could do at the moment.

It would be a miracle if he lasted more than a second. Hell, it was a miracle that he’d lasted this long! Right now, he had everything he’d ever wanted in his life, and oh, Jesus fucking Christ, it was so good! He knew Donnie liked to brag about his abilities in bed, but to actually experience it for himself? It was like his entire body was on fire! He’d always, secretly, of course, loved the feeling of getting fucked, the feeling of someone taking charge, filling him, owning him, but he had never had the feeling he had now, of being wholly and completely possessed by another man before. It was as if they had merged into one being, into some kind of… Donathan Knightberg.

That thought would’ve made him laugh, if he wasn’t too busy getting fucked in the ass. The whole world knew he didn’t like dirty talk, but the things that went through his head right now, as Donnie went just a little bit faster, hitting a spot inside Jon that made him see stars and planets, were things that he never ever would say to anyone. But he wanted to, now!

“Please…”

“What, sweetheart?”

What did he want? He didn’t know! All he knew was that under no circumstances was Donnie allowed to stop what he was doing! The man just found his fucking prostate, there was not a chance in hell that he was allowed to stop!

“Please… Don’t stop! Just… Please, god, don’t stop!”

“Never!”

Well, wasn’t that just typical? Here he was, doing the very thing he’d said he would not do, that he did not want to do… which was beg… and what does Donnie do? Says the one thing that Jon always wanted to, and thought he would never get to, hear! Fuck it, he had to say it! He didn’t care about why or how. He didn’t care about anything right now! If it was one thing he had to do before he died, it was to tell Donnie that he loved him. But when he opened his mouth, the only thing that came out was a low moaning sound. It was impossible to be this aroused and last this long. Any other time, with any other guy, he would’ve been spent by now, exhausted but exhilarated and possibly also relaxed. He was nowhere near exhausted, or spent, right now. He was feeling exhilarated, though. Hell, he was fucking flying. He’d been with a lot of guys… He’d been with his own fucking brother! … But he had never felt so loved and cherished before. Not even with Harley! And he’d honestly thought that he loved Harley! But it had never felt like this!

All of a sudden, Donnie got up on his knees, pulling Jon with him to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around him in a powerful, passionate embrace. Jon didn’t even think, he just allowed himself to be pulled close to that magnificent chest, his arms moving like snakes around Donnie’s neck. Donnie let out a low groan, mouth pressed to Jon’s throat as he buried his face under Jon’s chin. He tightened his grip on Jon, fingers digging into his lower back as he helped Jon ride his dick, lips brushing across Jon’s collarbone, squeezing his ass as he lifted him and brought him back down, hips snapping up into Jon’s pliant body.

Jon was panting heavily by now, chest heaving as he worked himself on Donnie’s cock. He braced his knees against the bed and bucked faster, needy whimpers falling from his mouth every time he managed to guide Donnie over his prostate. How the hell did Donnie manage to be everywhere at once? They were kissing, deep and desperate and Jon felt Donnie’s fingers curling swiftly around Jon’s leaking length between them.

“So fucking gorgeous, Jon,” Donnie gasped, hips stuttering when he felt Jon clench deliberately around him, “Love you so fucking much,” he finished quietly, eyes falling closed when he felt Jon gently curl his fingers around his wrist between them. Their eyes locking, they both moved harder and faster towards the sweet release. Everything around them vanished until the world consisted of them and nothing else.

Jon wasn’t sure if he’d screamed Donnie’s name or not when he came. He wasn’t even sure if up was down of if right was wrong or if he was lying on the bed or floating in the air. All he knew was that when Donnie climaxed, he looked right into Jon’s eyes and Donnie had said his name. 

And that alone made everything worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Jon noticed two things when he woke up in his cabin. First, he had the mother of all headaches and second… He had the mother of all headaches. Now, he did realize that was only one thing, but it was such a huge fucking headache that it was worth mentioning twice. How much did he actually drink last night?

It took him about five seconds to remember where he was, and another five to remember every single detail about the dream he’d had. He had never been so grateful for being alone before in his entire life. Not daring to open his eyes just yet, he remained in bed, unmoving, re-living the dream with a smile that soon turned into a look of complete and utter chock. Holy shit, that had been one of the weirdest dreams ever. He really had… Jesus Christ, with all of them! Even Jordan! Fuck, even with his own brother! In front of the others!!! What the hell was wrong with him? Perhaps this break-up with Harley had affected him more than he realized. Because he would never… ever, in a million years, act the way he’d acted in his dream. Jesus, and then Donnie…

He felt tears stinging behind his closed eyelids as he thought about Donnie. That had been different! That hadn’t been sex! No-one in their right mind could call that sex! He would take the secret to his grave, of course, and he would deny it vehemently if asked, but in his dream… him and Donnie? That wasn’t sex! They had made love! It was as simple as that! And yet, there had been nothing ‘simple’ about it! It had been… No word could describe it. ‘Wonderful’ didn’t even begin to cover it. ‘Amazing’ was too mundane! They needed to invent a bigger word for what he and Donnie had done in his dream.

How in the hell was he supposed to face the others? He would blush the second they looked at him. Everyone would know, just by looking at him. Maybe, if he just stayed in his cabin for the rest of the cruise, then everything would be…

Of course, he wasn’t allowed to finish that thought. Sometimes he wondered if his brother had a built-in beeper that told him exactly when to come barging in. Which was precisely what mr Jordan Knight was doing now. The door to his cabin suddenly flew open and Jordan marched right in, wearing nothing but a pair of swim-trunks and a huge smile on his face.

“Oh, you are not still in bed, are you? Come on, bro, you’ve been sleeping for ages! You have to get ready, we’re leaving in half an hour! You have a shirt I can borrow?”

Jon didn’t want to get up. He never wanted to get up, ever again. He wanted to hide under the covers and, most definitely, not look at his brother right now. Which never seemed to discourage Jordan. He walked right up to the bed and yanked off the covers, just like he used to do when they were kids.

“Get! Up! We’re leaving for Half Moon Cay in thirty minutes, and if you’re not ready, we’re leaving without you!”

That wasn’t true. They would never leave without him and they both knew that. But empty threat or not, it kinda worked. Jon opened his eyes and glared at his brother. Jordan gave him his trademark grin and stretched out a hand to help him up.

“Come on! We’re not doing this without you!”

Jon accepted the help and got up, ignoring the pounding in his head as he started going through his clothes for something to wear. Jordan refused to leave and just stayed where he was, arms across his chest, waiting for him to get ready.

“Are you seriously gonna wear clothes today?”

The question was so sudden and reminded Jon too much of his dream that he actually dropped his t-shirt.

“What… Why should… Why?” was about everything he managed to get out. Jordan gave him a smirk, picked up the t-shirt and sat down on the bed, which made Jon blush furiously and quickly turn the other way.

“Well, it’s at least 100 degrees out there! We’ll be on stage, in direct sunlight, for more than an hour, and then there's the beach games. You’ll pass out, either from heat exposure of dehydration.”

“I’ll be fine! Now, could you please leave, so that I can get dressed?”

“My god, you’re such a prude sometimes!” Jordan muttered, but he got up and walked towards the open door. “Twenty minutes! If you’re not on the boat in ten, we’re all coming for your sweet ass!”

Jon had to bite back a scream at the mental images that plagued him, but he said nothing, just nodded his head, and went back to his clothes. He could do this! It wasn’t the first time he’d had a dream or a fantasy that involved certain members of a certain group, and he was a grown man, he should be able to deal with this right now. As soon as he was alone, he started going through his stuff until he found some aspirin that he took to get rid of his headache. He was a professional! He could do this! All he had to do was go out there, smile and sing with the others and pretend that nothing had happened.

It shouldn’t have amazed him, how impossibly wrong he could be about these things.

His headache eventually lifted and he was actually able to enjoy himself. Hell, he was the first of the boys to jump in the water. He even smiled when Joe pointed out to the screaming fans that they shouldn’t fuck with Jon, cause ‘he’s my man, you know that now’. Somewhere, though, deep inside, Jon remembered what he and Joey had done in his dream and he was eternally grateful for the burning sun, because at least he could blame that if anyone saw his red face. And, truth be told, he rather liked the images he got. He had material for at least a year’s worth of jerk-off-sessions. Which he was going to need, now that Harley was out of the picture.

It was fun on the beach. It really was! But he couldn't stop the thoughts in his head. And he couldn't help but blush as Joe called out to him, calling him 'Jonny-boy', telling everyone "That's my baby! You're looking good!" They were so good to him, these guys, and the fans had nothing but love for him, he knew that. He probably should tell them what happened with him and Harley. In his dream, it kinda backfired, but this time, he was going to do it for real. Hell, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe, just this once, since they were on the cruise and everything… He should try and have a good time. Hell, he was single now, wasn’t he? He was allowed to have fun on the cruise, wasn’t he? The other boys sure seemed to think so, why shouldn’t he?

Slowly, but surely, a smile appeared on his lips. Oh, he was going to chock the living hell out of everyone! It would be awesome! He knew he was the shy one! The guys knew he was the shy one! The fans knew he was the shy one. The whole fucking world knew him as the Shy One! So, how would they react, if he just… showed them another side? He sure managed to chock them last time they were on the cruise, making jokes at the game-show, crowd-surfing face-down… The only one of the boys who did that, actually… and he couldn’t really deny that he’d had a great time. So, why not try something even bigger and better this time?

He was so busy making plans that he almost missed the boat back. What he didn’t miss, though, was Donnie, throwing an arm around his shoulders and giving him a kiss on the cheek, as soon as they were back on the Destiny!

“You ok there, pretty boy?”

Those two words would from now on give Jonathan an instant erection. Damn this man and his eyes that were so easy to drown in. Damn him and his sexy smile! Damn his voice that would make anyone week in the knees. Damn him for being unattainable! Jon didn’t have to force the smile that he gave Donnie, but he did have to force himself not to let his voice tremble.

“Just thinking!”

“Well, don’t! Thinking is bad for you! Thinking can get you into trouble!”

Jon could actually feel himself melting into Donnie’s embrace, not even caring about the rest of the world anymore. It would be so easy, to just let go, just give in… It would be so easy!

“Is that so? What, you have a better idea?”

“Oh, I have plenty of ideas, Jon! None of which would be appropriate out here amongst all these girls, though!”

How could anyone not love this man? Jon found himself laughing.

“I’m sure you do!” he said, throwing an arm around Donnie’s shoulders as they walked, loving the fact that this wonderful man was his friend again and hating the fact that it was all they were to each-other. Friends! Brothers! But oh, not in his dream! In his dream, it had been different! That had been… not even ‘life-altering’ was a good enough word.

“You’re thinking again!”

“Sorry, I just… had this amazing dream last night and… I just want to re-live every single second of it…What?” He added when he saw the weird look on Donnie’s face.

“Nothing, it’s just that… Well, you should have seen the dream I was having last night, it was… Well, let’s just say, it was weird! Not in a bad way, hell, it was fucking incredible, it was just really…”

“Weird!” Jon was smiling again.

“Yeah! So… weird dreams aside, how’re you holding up? I know breaking up with someone is never easy, so… You know; if you need to talk to someone…”

Jon froze! He hadn’t told anyone about his break-up with Harley! In fact, he was getting ready to do that over dinner! How the hell would Donnie know that? Just because Harley wasn’t on the cruise, they all automatically assumed they broke up?

“Who said we broke up?”

“You did! Last night, when… Wait, that might’ve been a part of my dream!”

No way! No fucking way! Go for innocent, Jon, go for clueless! Easy now, breathe in, breathe out…

“You dreamt about me breaking up with Harley?” Could anyone else on this boat hear the intense beating of his heart? No! Of course not! And that didn’t explain why he was suddenly feeling ready to faint. There was no way. Absolutely no way possible that… It was just not possible!

“Don’t look at me like that, it was nothing! You just… told us that… you broke up! We were right here, on the boat. We were in the Big Cabin, and we all tried to convince you to have a little fun. Joe worried about the fans finding out. You know, half of them would try to kill Harley, the other half would…”

“Try turning me back to the other team?” How was it even possible that he could still speak properly?

“Yeah, exactly, and then… Wait, what?!”

What followed was a few seconds of complete and total silence. If there were any fans at all on the boat, they were either sound asleep or off eating somewhere, because at that moment, the whole fucking world just ceased to exist. Jon felt his headache return with a vengeance and Donnie was staring at him like he was suddenly walking around with huge wings on his back.

“What made you say that?”

“I… don’t know! Just something I heard Joey say. That there were girls on this boat who would walk over Harley’s body and crawl over broken glass, just to…”

“Sweat in your shadow?”

No fucking way was this possible! No fucking way! He had to ask! He didn’t want to ask! Hell, he didn’t want to know! This was one question that, if he never got the answer, he would die a happy man! He couldn’t even bring himself to form the question in his head.

“And then what happened?!”

“Huh?”

“In your… dream! What happened?”

Were they still walking? He didn’t know. He didn’t even know where they were, right now. Because there was no way in hell that this was even possible. They couldn’t have had the same dream! He couldn’t just accept that. No way! Stuff like that did not just happen! And why in the bleeding hell was Donnie not looking at him?

“Nothing!” Ok, that answer sounder forced! “Why, what happened in your dream?”

“Nothing!” Yeah, that sounded a whole lot better! Nothing forced about that, at all! Jon let his arm drop, the very second that Donnie did the same. The silence fell over them again, covering them like a blanket. And in those few, precious seconds of silence, Jon summed up every nerve he’d ever had to come up with a suggestion.

“We should… probably go see what the other guys are doing!"

“Yeah! Good idea!” He had a feeling that Donnie answered that one without even knowing what he said. They started walking… which meant they were standing still before. Interesting! ... and not touching in any way, shape of form.

“I just… need to take a shower first!”

“Yeah! Good idea!” That one made Jon want to smile, but he couldn’t. His brain was too busy processing a lot of information that it didn’t know what to do with, and it was making his head hurt even worse.

“You wanna join me?” Ok, that wasn’t him asking that question, was it? That was just in his head, right? Just like the dream had been just that; a dream! Nothing else!

“Yeah! Good idea!”

Yeah, Donnie had no clue whatsoever what he was agreeing to, that much was obvious! And yet, they just kept on walking, and Jon had the sinking feeling in his stomach that they were close to his cabin. This was not happening! He was still dreaming! There had to be some kind of explanation for all of this! And he was definitely going to find out what it was… as soon as he’d taken a shower.

“Hey, guys!”

Well, how about that? There was a God and he loved to fuck with Jon’s head. That was the logical explanation! Of course! Because why else would Joe and Jordan approach them from the opposite direction, big smiles on their faces, and looking like that had a big secret to spill. And why was Joe looking at him like that? Jon felt himself blush like a fucking school-girl. This was unreal! It was just… a… dream! What the hell was going on here?

“So… Guess what we just heard!”

Great, a guessing game! As if this day wasn’t crazy enough already! He wasn’t in the mood for guessing games. He had too much to think about as it was. Before they could continue, he shook his head.

“Not interested!”

“What?!” Jordan made his pouty-face that usually made him look adorable, but now, only made Jon think about the things that mouth had said to him in his dream.

“Why not?!” Joe asked, not one to be deterred by Jon’s mood. “It’s the gossip of the century!” What was interesting about that, though, was that even though Joe was talking to Jon, he was looking at the clouds, as if he was afraid to face the older Knight-brother. He had been doing that all day, now that Jon allowed himself to think about it.

Jon chose to ignore both questions. He had a more important question to ask. And he really, really hoped that the answer he got was the one he was hoping for and not the one where his life would end.

“Jordan, at what time did you go to bed last night?” That was innocent, no one would think it weird if he asked that. He was the older brother, after all!

“Why? It wasn’t that late, maybe one-one. thirty! But, lemme tell you, I had the weirdest dream, things happened that… well, it was fucking weird!” Jordan smiled big and bright and just a teeny tiny bit sexy, which made everything feel so much worse. “It involved all of us and we were hanging out in the big cabin, talking about…”

“How I needed to have some fun after my break-up with Harley?” Jon’s head was pounding so hard by now, it felt as though someone was trying to open up his skull with a sledgehammer.

“Yeah, that… Wait, how did you…”

“Wait a minute!” Joey interrupted, a confused frown on his face. “I had the same dream!”

“Bullshit!” That was Jordan. Donnie was being surprisingly quiet, uncharacteristically so, and that made Jon feel even more nervous. Because he knew exactly what Donnie was thinking right now. It was the same thing that Jon was thinking. What if… Shit, what if this wasn’t a dream?

“No, for real! I had gotten a text from Jordan saying that we had a…”

“Situation?”

And they all looked at each-other, eyes wide open in chock. They were all thinking about it now! Not just him and Donnie. They were all wondering the same thing. What if…? It was not possible, of course, because stuff like that just didn’t happen in real life, but… What IF? What if it did happen? What if they… did… not dream at all?

“Ah, hell no!” That was Joe, probably just realizing what had actually happened in the dream they all had, that possibly wasn’t even a dream at all. And then, they were all looking at Jon, who was turning even more brightly red than before as he said what no-one wanted him to say:

“Alright… How did your dream end?”

He didn’t get a reply. He wasn’t expecting a reply from either of them. Jordan was staring at him, slowly going white and Joey was staring even harder, looking like he’d just swallowed something that wasn’t good for him and he had trouble getting it back up again.

“I…”

“Oh, fuck…” Joe closed his eyes for a second, swallowing hard.

“Yeah…” Donnie said, not taking his eyes of Jon. “Oh… fuck…”

“Jon…” Jordan looked petrified and his eyes were pleading with his brother, to say the magic words, that it was just a dream, that he was still dreaming, that pretty soon, he was going to wake up and everything would be just like before and that his three best friends in the whole world didn’t know about him doing dirty deeds with his brother. Jon, of course, could do no such thing. He knew exactly what Jordan was thinking about, but offered no words of comfort. How could he, when he himself was in such a dire need of a few comforting words?

“No fucking way!”

“Are you shitting me? Is this shit for real, or did we all dream about… about…”

“Yeah", Donnie scoffed, "cause that stuff happens every day! Christ, Joe, maybe Jon really did fuck your brains out!”

Jon felt faint. He was having a hard time breathing and the headache wouldn’t quit! He really, REALLY didn’t want to hear that right now. And Joe looked… slightly green.

“You’re not seriously telling me that… that we… Look, no offence… to anyone (and here, he actually looked at Jon, for about a second and a half, before looking at Jordan again), but that… was most definitely a dream! As fucked-up as it was, it was still just a dream! There is no way that… ‘that’ could happen in real life, you know that! Y’all know that, right? That’s… No! No, that is just not… acceptable! How is that even possible?!”

“Wait! How could that even happen? I mean… If it ‘did’ happen… What, and then we all just… magically forgot about it? All of us?”

There was only one thing to do at the moment. There was only one logical place they could go to. No-one wanted to do it. If there was one place they really didn’t want to visit right now, it was the Big Cabin. So they all went to the Big Cabin! No-one was talking; no-one was even looking at the others, each member pre-occupied with their own thoughts and questions. There was, however, no question what so ever about what they had been doing in the private cabin. As they all walked in and saw the mess, they all thought the same thing:

There is no way in any universe that what happened was just a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The entire cabin reeked of sex. There was no other word for it! The bed was messy, the couch was messy, there were clothes fucking everywhere, and empty glasses on the floor and the bedside-table. Even a deaf, blind and mute man would know that whatever happened in here, it had something to do with… No, it had *everything* to do with sex!

“Ok, I need to sit down!” Hell, he needed fifteen years of therapy. He needed a hole in the ground to escape through! He needed last night to never have happened at all! He needed to be back home, hiding under his bed, and not show his face outside for at least a decade! He needed to call Harley!

“I need some air! This place reeks!”

“Jordan, be honest, are you sure you didn’t bring a couple of JK-girls with you up here?”

“What?!" Jordan actually looked insulted, as if the very idea was stupid. "Hell no, I use my own cabin for that!”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

Jordan turned his blazing eyes towards the youngest man in the room.

“You shouldn’t talk, Joe Mac, you’re not exactly known for being faithful on the cruise either!”

“None of us are!” Joe protested. “And I thought we agreed that whatever happens on the cruise stays on the cruise!”

That was true; they had agreed, way back when they started this thing. They all knew what would happen on a cruise with thousands of adoring fans, it was the same thing that happened when they were on tour, and they made a vow! Whatever happened on the cruise, stayed on the cruise! It was a simple rule and they had all abided by it, not speaking about any of the stuff that happened while they were away. It was a cruise, and things happened! That was something they all knew.

“Eh, guys… Do we really need to talk about this right now?”

“Alright, Jordan, answer me this; if we all dreamed the same thing, and the whole thing wasn’t even a fucking dream, then you and Jon have got some serious explaining to do, don’t you think?”

“Fuck you, Joey!”

“I thought we took care of that last night?! Come on, spill! Because that sure as fuck wasn’t the first time you guys did that, was it?”

“You know, I fail to see how it is any of your fucking business what I do or don’t do with my brother!”

“You make it my fucking business! Both of you! Because if you and… That’s your brother, man, that’s your own goddamn flesh and blood… and you’re fucking him!”

“You seemed fine with it last night! I do believe your exact words were that we were ‘so fucking hot together’! You’re such a fucking hypocrite, Joe!”

“Guys!” Donnie interrupted, before things got even uglier. “We need to focus here! The question is not who did what to whom; the question here is why did it happen in the first place? How did it happen? How did we even… Why did we…”

Jon wanted nothing more than to put his hands over his ears and not listen to another word. He felt like crying. They all dreamt the same thing! Only it wasn’t a dream! Somehow, it actually had happened! And that meant… that everyone here knew stuff about him than no-one, ever, was supposed to know. That meant… that three people that he loved, that he trusted, now knew about him and Jordan. That meant that last night… he had acted like a fucking slut, being with all four of them! He sank down on one of the chairs, his entire body shaking. This wasn’t happening! This couldn’t be happening! He had never felt more ashamed or embarrassed about anything in his whole life. Right now, he didn’t care if Joe was upset about him and Jordan doing the nasty! 

Right now, he just wanted to die. That’s all!

It came rushing towards him, everything at once, catching him completely off guard, the skin burning, the hand tight around his throat, making it impossible to breathe properly, the chills, the knot in his stomach, the pins and needles, the racing heart, the nausea, the pain in his chest and shoulders, the sweat pouring from every cell in his body, the shaking, it was all there, everything at once, including the black hole…

Donnie was the first one to notice, but only because he was already sneaking glances in Jon’s direction to see how he was coping with all of this. Apparently, not well at all!

“Jon? –Guys! Guys!!”

“Jon? Shit! Jon!!”

They were surrounding him not two seconds later.

“Jon, it’s alright, just breathe!”

“Just relax, sweetheart, just relax! Go through the steps, one by one, come on!”

“Come on, Jon, nice and slow, that’s it! Close your eyes! We’re right here, brother, we’re right here with you, just relax! –Donnie, water! –Come back, brother, that’s it! –Joe, rub his shoulders! –See? We’re all here, Jon! Your friends, your brothers… Nothing but family in this room, can you feel that? Just relax! Breathe in… and out, you know the drill! In… and out, slowly, that’s it!”

“Water!” Donnie gave the glass to Jordan, who took it without as much as a ‘thank you’. That didn’t bother him so much as seeing Jon in the state he was in. It was not the first time they had done this, it would not be the last, they all knew that, but somehow, after last night, it was the one that scared him the most. They had all been close before, but now… They were even closer. It was weird and cliché, but he was... seeing them all in a different light now, and that was the only way he could explain it.

“Here, drink this! Nice and slow, that’s it! Keep breathing, brother, slow and steady… We’re all here; we all love you, so much… Hold on to that love, as tight as you can, Jon, and come back to us! Climb out of that black hole and back into the sunlight, brother, back to the people who love you, come on now…”

They all kept on talking to him, taking turns stroking his arms, his hands and his face and waited, the worry they all felt clearly visible on their faces, until the trembling subsided, the shaking slowed down and Jon was able to breathe again.

“Hey… Welcome back!” Jordan gave his brother a tender kiss on his sweaty forehead. “You scared me!” He added in a low voice.

“You ok now?” Joe asked, looking just as concerned as Jordan. Nobody liked this! And they all hated to see it happen to someone they loved.

“Yeah… I’m ok! Thanks, guys!”

“It’s what we’re all here for, isn’t it? Good to have you back, bro!”

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine! Honest!

“Jesus, fuck, Jon, don’t do that again, you scared the shit out of me!”

Jon gave Joe a weak smile, trying to ignore the tears that ran down his face.

“I’ll keep that in mind!”

He felt so stupid! The best dream he’d ever had turned out to be his worst nightmare! His best friends were now also people he’d actually slept with… And not one of them had even thought about using protection! He could spend a lifetime apologizing to the guys and it would not be enough. Hell, he didn’t even know how to start, or where to begin! This was something that he never, ever, would have thought possible. He took a deep, shuddering breath that was cut short by a heart-wrenching sob and before anyone could say… well, anything at all, really, his hands were covering his flaming red face and he was crying like a little boy.

“Oh, no! No, no, no, no… Jon, come on!”

They were all over him in no time, pulling him into a group-hug. Comfort by touch... It was the New Kids-way!

“Jonny… Come on, it’s ok! It’s alright! None of this was your fault! No-one here blames you for anything!”

“You’re one of us, Jon! We love you! Come on, bro, don’t do this!”

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“Baby, you got nothing to apologize for!” Donnie stated firmly, the endearment sounding so natural coming from him that it went by unnoticed by the others. “Absolutely nothing! –Right, fellas?

“He’s right, Jon! Come on, just relax! Nobody’s mad at you! This was not your fault! You hear me?”

“What happens on the cruise, stays on the cruise, you know that!”

“This is between us! The five of us! Come on, bro, we’re here to have fun, remember?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, you can’t tell me that last night wasn’t fun!”

If he was going for chocked silence, he sure got it. Jon almost dropped his glass and Joe looked at him like he was crazy.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?”

Jordan got up and smiled at the others as he walked around Jon's chair to place his hands on his brother's shoulders. Comfort by touch, it never failed!

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I had a blast! And, let’s face it; it was bound to happen, sooner or later!”

“Jordan… Are you high?! In case you’ve forgotten, we had sex last night! We, as in all of us!”

“Yeah, I know… And I seem to remember you, Joey Joe, face down, ass in the air, begging for my brother to put you out of your misery!”

If it were at all possible, Joe was turning redder than anyone had ever seen anyone become... ever! His eyes kept on moving rapidly from one brother to the other, opening and closing his mouth, as if starting to say something and then regretting it.

“I…”

“It’s ok, Joe!" Jordan gave him a big grin, obviously trying desperately to ease some of the tension in the room. "There’s no shame in admitting it! Trust me, from personal experience; I know how it feels to be in that position! –Not to give you an ego-boost or anything, Jon, but… You’re good!”

Jon was slowly turning red as well, although this time (and he would deny it till the day he died) it was from a feeling of pride. Even if that particular praise came from his own brother! Which should have been weird, had it not been for the special kind of relationship that he already had with Jordan… with all four of these guys.

“Right! So… Are we gonna have a problem here, or…?” It was obvious to everyone that the question was for Joe.

It was at that moment that Danny suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking at them with a befuddled face.

“Erm… Joe, there’s a whole bunch of girls out there waiting for your show to start! What happened? Did you forget about it?”

Christ, they never even though about how they were going to tell Danny? They all looked at each-other, desperately trying to figure out what to say to him, when…

“What are y’all doing in here, anyway? I thought last night was just a one-time-thing? Let the staff clean it up!”

“Yeah, no, we were just…”

And then, they all stopped. Jordan had to blink a few times. Was there something wrong with his hearing? What did Danny say??

“Wait, what?!”

“What did you… How did you…”

“What ‘one-time’-thing?”

“Look, it was fun, I’m not saying it wasn’t, and I’m really happy for you guys, really, but… I got the impression when we left here last night that what happened was a one-time-thing, a way for us to become closer and for those two (He moved his head, indicating Jon and Donnie, who were staring at him like he was an alien) to realize they had feelings for each-other. If y’all are thinking about doing it again… You’ll have to count me out!”

“Wait!!! What are you talking about?”

“You know about… You know that we… You know?!”

“Well, yeah, I was the only one not touching the Absinthe that y’all was pouring down your throats last night, so I was probably the only one in here with a clear head. Haven’t you learned anything about not touching beverages you know nothing about?”

As one, they all looked over at the bar, where the now empty bottle stood, almost mocking them.

“Did either one of you bother to read the label? That’s pretty powerful stuff! What I don’t get, is how it ended up in here in the first place!”

There was a moment of complete silence. Jon knew that he should be thinking about something important. He *knew* that they were talking about something that was really significant. But he couldn’t think past the stuff that Danny had said that was now floating around in his brain, confusing and unsettling. “A way for us to get closer…” That part he understood, loud and clear. “And for those two to realize they had feelings for each-other”! Which two was he talking about? Jon had a feeling he should know that one, but it seemed everything was malfunctioning at the moment. He still felt a little week in the knees after the episode he had and was eternally thankful for the chair he was sitting on, and for Donnie’s reassuring hand on his knee and… Wait a minute!

He looked down! Yeah, that was a hand on his knee, alright, and it definitely belonged to Donnie. Even if Mr Wahlberg at the moment was staring at Danny with the rest of them, his hand rested firmly on Jon’s knee, not giving any indication as to what it was doing there. Not that Jon was complaining! It wasn’t the first time, they were all very touchy-feely with each-other, hugging and touching and kissing and fooling around, it was the New Kids way, it came from being so close and working together the way they did, but for some reason… after what had happened last night… That hand felt different, somehow. He couldn’t explain it.

“So… It definitely wasn’t a dream, then?”

“Did it feel like a dream, Joe?”

“And that’s another thing… Shouldn’t there be… I don’t know… marks or… signs or… something? You should be covered in scratch-marks, Jordan, but there wasn’t so much as a hickey on you today at Half Moon. And… I’m no expert, but… There should be a bite-mark right here… that Danny gave me last night, but… Nothing!”

He was right. They should be covered in marks and love-bites and evidence of their coupling, but there was nothing. Jon frowned a bit. He’d had plenty of opportunities to study the other guys during the HMC-concert as they danced around, sweaty and half naked, doing a very good impression of someone who didn’t think that four hot guys dancing half naked wasn’t a major turn-on, and there had been no marks. Of course, that had been in another life where he still thought that everything that happened had been nothing but a dream and he had been very happy with that thought. Now, things were different! It wasn’t a dream anymore! And he felt himself start to hyperventilate again.

Suddenly, the hand on his knee pressed down a bit and he forced himself to look at Donnie. The other man didn’t speak, but the question in his eyes was clear: Are you ok? Jon found that looking into those beautiful eyes actually helped him relax and he nodded, slightly, in reply. He was ok!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

"Do I really need to repeat myself?” There was a hint of disbelief in Danny’s voice. “Absinthe! Illusions?! You know, I’m starting to think it messed you up even worse than I anticipated!"

“But... No, because... Absinthe is green.... right? That stuff’s like... blue... ish!”

Danny didn’t say a word to that, he just looked at them, arms across his chest, with a look that clearly said: ‘Are y’all really that stupid or did the Absinthe fry your brain cells?’ Like a strict teacher, he stared at them, waiting, until they seemed to accept defeat.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they all looked at each other, and then Jordan cleared his throat, somewhat exaggeratingly.

“Alright, so… Back to my original question… Is this gonna be a problem for us?”

“Dude, you were having sex with your brother!”

“So were you!” Jordan actually grinned at Joey.

“What are you, twelve?! We’re not related!”

“No, but we’re still brothers! All of us! And we love each-other, right? Yeah, me and Jon did have sex and yeah, we’ve done it before! It was many years ago, it’s not something we go around talking about, but it’s not something we’re ashamed of! He’s my brother, I love him! Plus, he’s awesome! Any other questions? Look, it was the drinks that did it, if it’ll make you feel any better, you can just... blame it on the alcohol, and say that you didn’t know what y’all were doing. It’s not like it’s going to happen again! Like Danny said, it was a one-time thing and it made us closer, but that’s it! When we come back to Miami, everything will be back to normal!”

“Well… What about the lovebirds?”

“We’ll deal with that when we come back!” Jordan said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. “I mean... Look at them; they’re not even listening to anything we say!”

Which was probably true, and Jon would probably have pointed out that it was true, if he had actually heard what they were talking about. But for some reason, the rest of the world seemed to fade into black around him. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty and itchy, but for some reason, it didn’t feel like your average every-day episode. Because he felt completely calm and at ease, sitting in the chair, staring into Donnie’s eyes, allowing himself to fall into them, the song in his head louder than before. Because this time, what he saw in those eyes, was himself. That hand on his knee had turned into two hands on his knees and without even thinking about it, Jon gently placed his hands on top of those hands.

“There could be a horde of girls in here, screaming at the top of their lungs for both of them right now, they wouldn’t even notice.”

“I know!” Jordan could not seem to wipe the grin off his face. “It’s kinda cute!”

“Cute? Cute?! They’re gone, man! What the hell are we going to do if this...”

“I said we will deal with it when we come back! Let them have their moment! It’ll be over as soon as we reach Miami!”

“You think they will notice if we leave?”

“There’s only one way to find out! Come on! Joe, you go do your show! Danny, you go do your show! Me... I’m gonna turn up the heat a bit, prepare the girls for tonight.”

“Alright! Meet you back here before dinner?”

“Sure!”

Jon absentmindedly noticed that there were footsteps somewhere close by, but that was immediately filed away under the “Who the fuck cares right now”-category, because the only thing Jon could think of, the only thing he saw, the only thing he fucking smelled right now… was Donnie, and the fact that they had been staring into each-other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity. And if this was the way he was going to spend the rest of eternity, well, he had no problem with that what so ever. If only he understood why. Because it really didn’t make any sense at all. This was Donnie! He had known Donnie since grade school! And never, not once, in all those years, had he seen that boy… this man, kneeling in front of him, look at him the way he did now!

“You’re thinking again!”

“Huh?”

“What did I tell you about thinking?”

“I think that I am entitled some good hard… (Good lord, was he blushing???) thinking, given the circumstances… don’t you think?” Yeah, he was definitely blushing! Jesus, what was wrong with him, he had been alone with Donnie a million and one times before, and he had never felt like a fucking school-boy with a crush. This was ridiculous… unless you counted the fact that he had been with Donnie, just last night and had done some pretty good and hard… And there he was, thinking about it, again!

“Jon… About last night…”

Fuck, here it was, the whole, dreaded ‘it was a mistake and I shouldn’t have done it’-speech. No! He did NOT want to hear that. He couldn’t take it. Not from Donnie. It would hurt too much. He just couldn’t hear that right now! Before Donnie even had a chance to continue, Jon quickly got up from the chair and shook his head.

“All in the past! Honest! Relax, the Absinthe made us do it! Anyway, I still think I need that shower, so…” It was a clear hint for anyone who knew him to get out and leave him the hell alone. So why was Donnie not moving? Jon chose to ignore his rapidly beating heart and moved in the direction of the bathroom. A quick shower and he would be as good as new. That was the universal truth of anything! There was nothing that a good shower couldn’t fix. But he didn't know if that was the case in situations like this!

As soon as he’d closed the bathroom-door behind him, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. ‘Go to your Happy Place, Jon’, he told himself, over and over, ‘go to your Happy Place, you’ll be safe there!’ Only problem was, that his Happy Place was right here, on the cruise. The last two or three years, he had always considered this cruise to be the one place where he felt happy, where he felt safe… despite the thousands of fans screaming for him. Because he was with his friends, his brothers, his family! He was with the New Kids.

And now… everything was different! Everything had changed! Because of what he had done! Sure, he could blame the Absinthe, he could blame it on whatever the hell he wanted, but the truth of the matter was; Jordan was right! Last night was fun! It had been amazing and so hot and sexy and hell, he got to fuck Joey! And Donnie had…

He swallowed down a sob. Donnie had been under the influence as well. None of what happened between them last night had been real. None of the things they said had meant anything. The others had told him that it wasn’t his fault, but in a way, it actually was! He felt tears down his cheeks as he took off his clothes and turned the water on. He needed the water to be ice cold right now, to wake up and face the harsh reality. But as he stepped into the shower, the water was so hot, it almost burned his skin. He welcomed the sweet pain, just stood there, under the water, leaning his head against the cold tile, hoping and wishing for everything to be the way it was. But then, he wouldn’t have known what it was like to be possessed and completely filled by the only one he had ever loved. He could literally feel his ass clench at the thought and he closed his eyes tightly once more and bit his lip as hard as he could, until he tasted blood in his mouth, to prevent the thoughts and images from re-emerging.

“Move over!”

He almost had a heart-attack at the sound of Donnie’s voice, so close. He was supposed to be alone in here. Did he forget to lock the door? Since when did he forget to lock the door to the bathroom, he always locked the door to the bathroom. When you grew up with a horde of people in the house, you learned at an early age to lock the door to the bathroom, if you wanted any privacy at all. It was as natural to him as breathing! Hell, he even locked the door when he was home alone! So why hadn’t he locked the door now? And… was Donnie getting in the shower with him, buck fucking naked?!? Jon tried, desperately, to come up with something to say.

“What the fuck, dude?” Yeah, that was very eloquent and sophisticated of him! Very mature, indeed!

“You think, after what happened out there, that I was gonna let you stay in here alone? No fucking way, pretty boy! Someone’s gotta watch over you!”

Jon really wished that he could remember what one should say in situations like this, but he drew a blank. Was he supposed to be insulted? Flattered? Angry? Aroused? Wait, what?! No! No, definitely not aroused, no! Come on, he pleaded with his treacherous body, not now, don’t do this to me, please! This is embarrassing as it is! He turned around so quickly, he almost slipped, and, very determinately, faced the tiles. No fucking way was he going to let Donnie see him in that state. Even if he had seen everything, and more the night before, there was a certain rule when it came to showers. He was certain there was a rule. He just couldn’t remember what it was.

“You can ignore me all you want, Jon, but we are going to talk about this, whether you like it or not!”

He heard a weird sound that he later realized was the scented shower-crème and suddenly, Donnie Wahlberg was washing his back and shoulders! Jon bit his lip again, kept on gnawing on it to stop himself from making any sounds. And he was doing a great job, until Donnie started washing his hair. The groan slipped from his tightly pressed lips no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. He had always known that one of his biggest erogenous zones was his head and he always, always, loved it when someone would touch his hair or wash it, like right now. This was pure and simple torture and he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. But he couldn’t deny that his body started to relax as Donnie got him all soaped up.

“You’re an asshole, DDub!” he muttered through clenched teeth.

“Yeah”, Donnie agreed, almost instantly, “I know… But you love me anyway, right?”

Jesus, fuck! Jon tensed up and, unconsciously curled his hands into fists. This was not happening!!!

“Still not ready to talk about it?”

No answer. Jon silently willed his head to be still, and not move in either direction. Maybe then, Donnie would learn to take a hint and leave him alone so that he could wallow in guilt and self-loathing for a while. It seemed to work… for about eight seconds. Then Donnie messed up everything about Jon’s great plan, by kissing him in the back of his neck. Two arms embraced him from behind and pulled him close to a wet, naked body.

“Wha…” The lips moved again and this time, it dragged a tongue along his neck, up and down and whatever Jon was about to say, turned to gibberish in his head. He had to fight to keep a clear mind, and tried again. “What are you…” The lips and the tongue reached an ear and suddenly, there were teeth involved as well, as Donnie gently bit his earlobe. And then, there was a hand, moving across his stomach and going… downstairs! Ok, something was definitely wrong with this picture. Jon just couldn’t figure out what it was.

“I think you’re right, Jon, talking is overrated!”

The slippery hand was definitely moving towards his groin, there was not a single doubt in the world about that. Jon would not have been able to form a single thought if his life had depended on it.

“Especially when this is so much more…” And the hand closed around his erection, making Jon sigh with confusion and desire all mixed up in his head. “…Fun!”

This wasn’t supposed to happen! This couldn’t possibly happen, because this was now! This was daytime and they had not been drinking ANY of that blue stuff and they were all thinking clearly now, and why was this happening and… Jesus, fuck, he could feel Donnie’s hard cock press into his back. He forgot how to breathe. This was not a dream! He knew for a fact that it wasn’t a dream. But stuff like this only happened in… Yeah, that was definitely a tongue moving across the back of his neck! He had to say something! Whatever this was, whatever the hell was going on, it had to stop! There was no way in any universe that Donnie would actually want to do this and so, Jon would have to be the strong one, the one to put an end to all of this before they did something that they both would regret.

And then the hand that wasn’t slowly jerking his cock moved up to gently pinch his right nipple. And Jon came to a swift conclusion:

“Ah, fuck it!” He shook his head slightly, trying to decide if this was a really bad idea or an incredibly bad idea. “I don’t care anymore, just… Just keep going, alright?”

“Like I was ever going to stop!”

He was actually going to have sex in the shower! Nothing new there, he’d had sex in the shower lots of times. But this was Donnie! He’d taken showers with Donnie before. Hell, he’d jumped on Donnie’s back and yelled ‘Yee ha’ in the shower once when they were young and their stars were rising and they were high on life and the love from the fans. But this? This was… new! He could no longer keep himself from moving, Donnie was way too good at what he was doing for that. Jon leaned his head back against Donnie’s chest and raised his arms slightly to curl them around Donnie’s head, giving the man easier access to his body. Donnie was right, talking was overrated. Thinking was highly overrated! This, however, was so much better! And as soon as he allowed himself to relax, the moans and the noises that he had tried to keep back started flowing freely from his lips.

“You like that, pretty boy?”

“Yes!” The floodgates had been opened last night and by now, the words left his mouth with no hesitation. “Oh, fuck, yes…”

“Fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful like this, Jon; you have… no idea how hot you are right now!”

People kept on saying that… as if it was true! Maybe it was! He’d never thought of himself as ‘hot’! Not really! Sure, he knew he was good looking, but compared to his brother? Compared to Joe? Or Donnie? No, they were the hotties, he was just… Well, he could go so far as to admit that he was beautiful, but any more than that would be considered pride. However… Donnie’s voice had a magic power, in that people believed whatever it said. So when Donnie said that Jon was hot… Jon actually believed him!

“So…” Donnie suddenly said, voice slightly ragged, as he pushed himself against Jon, making him moan again. “Am I still an asshole?”

Jon couldn’t help but laugh at that, a laugh that sounded more like a moan as Donnie touched him. Of course he was! He was Donnie!

“Oh, yeah!”

“But…?”

Oh! Now, he understood! Now, he knew what it was that Donnie wanted him to say. And to his own surprise, he was still smiling when he said, his voice husky with need:

“But I love you anyway!”

The hands suddenly stopped moving and instead, grabbed Jon by the waist and forced him to turn around and face his… Friend? Lover? Whatever-the-hell-this-was? Jon was pretty sure that a sensible man would know the answer to that one, but he couldn’t tell right from left at the moment. His head was singing again!

“Look me in the eye, and say that again!”

Blushing furiously, Jon looked down at his hands. He was shy! He was standing, naked, in the shower, with an equally naked Donnie Wahlberg… And he couldn’t face him! This was his heart, displayed wide open for the world to see for the first time in… ever, that wasn’t something he was prepared for. His love for Donnie had been his secret, and only his, since he was 16, and to actually say it out loud? That took more guts than he had at the moment.

“Jon…” A hand appeared under his chin, gently lifting his head and their eyes met. “Just say it… Please… Just tell me!” There was nothing but love and understanding in the eyes that looked back at him, and Jon took a deep, shuddering breath.

“But… I… I love you…”

This time, when Donnie kissed him, Jon swung his arms around Donnie’s neck again and poured every single ounce of his love into the kiss, not allowing himself for a second to think about the consequences or what this would mean for the group or the fans or the media… He didn’t care! Because Donnie was kissing him! And they were kissing, without any alcohol in their system. They both knew exactly what they were doing. If ‘knowing exactly what they were doing’ meant the same as ‘not having the slightest clue in hell what they were doing, but liking it nonetheless’.

For some reason, saying the words out loud for the first time ever, did wonders for Jon’s confidence. It wasn’t as bad as he’d always feared it would be. Because he wasn’t ridiculed or laughed at, he didn’t feel stupid or ashamed or embarrassed. He felt like the king of the fucking world. And, with his new and improved good mood, he felt more cheeky and bold than ever before. Feeling positively wicked, he pushed Donnie up against the wall, and smoothly went down on his knees in front of his best friend.

“Jon… You don’t have to…”

“Shut up! I’ve waited far too many years for this to happen and I intend to enjoy it! Understood?”

“Yes, sir!”

Shit, he really shouldn’t have felt such a rush when he heard that, but he did. Not that he would ever tell anyone. Possibly Kirsty, but, then again, he told her everything! He probably shouldn’t tell her about this, though. People around the world knew practically everything there was to know about him, he wasn’t quite ready for them to find out this particular detail. He wasn’t even ready to admit it to himself. Besides, he had more important matters to attend to. He’d wanted to do this since he was 16 and he wasn’t going to waste another minute just thinking about it. Last night had been wet and wild and he had done it in a drunken daze, surrounded by naked bodies. Now, when they were both sober, when it was just the two of them, he was gonna take his sweet time and make sure that, in the end, they both got what they wanted.

A wave of exhilaration filled him as he reached out and gently touched Donnie’s erect cock with his fingers. Fuck, this was hotter than any dream of fantasy he had ever had and he started moving his hand slowly, up and down, watching Donnie’s legs tremble, hearing the short, rapid breaths coming from above him as the water cascaded down over them like a waterfall. It was... surreal!

“Jon...”

It was the tone of voice that made Jon move in for the kill. That voice was enough to make his neglected cock weep in anticipation. He was so hard right now, it was painful, but for the moment he tried to ignore that and focused all of his attention on Donnie, intent on bringing pleasure to the man he loved. And so, he brought Donnie’s dick to his mouth, licked his lips, and then took him in, like they’d been lovers for years.

None better than him! And he intended to prove that! Right now!


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Of course, since he just recently discovered that not only was there a god, but that he also liked to fuck with Jon’s head, that’s when they both heard a distinct knock on the door.

“Guys? You in there?

That wasn’t Jordan! It couldn’t be Jordan! Jon knew that it wasn’t Jordan. His dear, soon-to-be-departed brother would never disturb, no matter what the reason might be, if he knew that…

“Guys, hurry up, there’s plenty of time for that later! Come on, let’s go, the fans are waiting!”

“I’ll kill him! I swear, I’ll kill him!”

Jon took a deep breath. He’d waited for this moment for years, of course Jordan would find a way to fuck it up! Defeated, he leaned his head against Donnie’s leg, shaking slightly.

“Don’t bother, he’ll only come back to haunt you! He’s gonna stay out there until we come out. You gotta love his timing, though!”

“I’m still gonna kill him!”

“It’s ok! Really!” Jon got up, trying really hard not to let Donnie see just how disappointed he was. He felt a little shaky, and his cheeks were positively burning with embarrassment, but before he even had the chance to stumble, Donnie wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Jon wasted no time in leaning his head against the other man’s chest. He could hear Donnie’s heart beating, somewhat erratically, and felt his own heart match every beat. 

“I’ve waited this long! What’s a few more hours, right?” He still had no idea what was going on, but he no longer cared. Last night, Donnie had been drugged out of his skull when he said that he loved Jon. So what were the odds of him actually saying it ‘for real’ and mean it? Then again, what were the odds of anything happening at all between him and Donnie? Just two days ago, Jon would have said, and quite sternly too, that it would never happen, in a million years, and now…

“Unbelievable! You’re still thinking!”

“Huh? Oh, right… Well, I think I have good reason to, don’t you? What the hell is going on here, Don? Now, would be a good time to tell me!”

“What? You asked if I wanted to take a shower, remember?”

“Wait, what… You… No! No, that’s not… See, we don’t do that… This, we… It’s… We don’t! You don’t! I do! Donnie, you’re straight, I… I shouldn’t even have to tell you that! Do you… see my dilemma here?”

“What, I’m not allowed to be bisexual?”

“Except that you’re not!”

“But I could be!”

“But you’re not!”

“Don’t you think you’re being a little bit prejudiced right now?”

“WHAT?!”

“I’m just saying... If you can’t allow one of your best friends to admit to having bisexual tendencies, then how can you call yourself an open-minded person?”

“Donnie, are you even listening to yourself? This is... I don’t.... I can’t even believe we’re having this conversation! This... is unreal! Don’t you understand that we... What the fuck is so fucking funny?”

“Sorry! It’s just that... You do realize that you’ve spoken at least 100 more words on this cruise that you do back home? I think it’s good for you to get out and have a little fun once in a while! Not to mention good for the rest of the guys too.”

Was he still dreaming after all? 

“Donnie...”

“Why is it so hard for you to accept that people love you? Why can’t you just accept the fact that there’s something going on here... that has nothing to do with the Absinthe?”

This was beyond unreal! This was the fucking Twilight Zone! Everybody were so… accepting, of everything… It scared him! Sure, he would like nothing better than to just go with it, like Jordan and the others, but… He couldn’t! It couldn’t be that easy! Things were never that easy! Life was never that easy! Things happened on the cruise, they all knew that. Whatever happens on the cruise stays on the cruise and was never talked about, mentioned or brought up when they came back home. IF something really was going on... it would end the minute they came back home! That was what he was holding on to at the moment. Real or not, it would end! He wasn’t allowed to dream about anything else!

“You don’t think all of this is… I don’t know… all happening a little fast?”

“Guys?! I know you’re in there, I can hear the shower, remember? Come on, we’re wasting valuable party-time.”

“Fast?! Fuck, Jon, I was beginning to think that it would never happen! Seriously, how many hints do I have to drop for you to get a clue?”

“Look, I know the deal. Just like the rest of you. What happens on the cruise stays on the cruise, it’s just for fun, it doesn’t mean anything and when we get back home, we forget it ever happened and I’m sorry, but I don’t think that I can… What did you say?!”

“Oh, come on, Jon, I’ve spent years trying to get your attention!”

“Don’t fuck with me, DDub, what are you talking about?”

“I’m gonna count to ten, y’all, then I’m coming in, no matter what y’all are doing! Ten… Nine…”

“Look, Jon, we could stay here, and be interrupted by your little brother in about twelve seconds, or we could get dressed, go out there and just have fun!”

“Really? Now, who’s the one who doesn’t wanna talk?”

“Eight… I’m serious, y’all, I’m gonna kick the door open! Seven…”

“We can talk all night, Jon, about this, about us, about the past, the future, whatever you want, but we cannot stay here, and let all those blockheads be disappointed. You don’t want to disappoint the fans, do you, Jon?”

No, of course he didn’t! Neither one of them would ever want to do that. Part of the reason that the Block Nation was so strong, that the love between them and their fans had lived on for this long, was because of the relationship they had with the blockheads. That was the difference between them and the other groups out there. Bands didn’t go on cruises at all, until NKOTB started up the trend. Now, everyone was doing it! And right now, there were a couple thousand fans out there, on the boat, waiting for them, young women who had come from all over the world just to be with them. And they really didn’t want those beautiful people to be disappointed. So any talking, of any kind, would have to wait.

“Five…”

“He’s a fucking dead man, your brother! –Alright! Keep your panties on, princess, we’re on our way!”

Normally, or what counted as normal in Jon’s world, he would die before stepping out of the shower completely naked, especially when there were people in the room. He would die! But Donnie never had that problem! He stepped out of the shower, still dripping wet and then held out his hand to Jon, who shook his head, vehemently.

“No way! You go!”

“Jon, I think he already knows about us!”

Jon’s heart stopped beating for about seven seconds. There was an ‘us’?!? Him and Donnie? Since when did they have an ‘us’?

“Besides, it’s your brother! It’s not like he’s never seen you naked before!”

Jon blushed furiously, but said nothing. Donnie shrugged his shoulders and gave him his trademark grin, before turning and walking towards the door, giving Jon a clear view of the infamous Wahlberg Marshmallow! Jon realized that he was staring at Donnie’s ass, again, quickly scolded himself, looked away, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. This was definitely turning into the weirdest… and the best cruise he’d ever been on. And he’d thought the last one was awesome! He checked his reflection in the mirror and was almost chocked at the face staring back at him. He looked so… different! It could have been the lighting, but… he could have sworn that his eyes were glowing. No, scratch that, his entire face was glowing. He looked… happy! How was that even possible?! He didn’t feel happy! So... what, his body knew something his mind didn’t? That was too freaky to even think about!

“Are you coming or what?” Donnie asked, hand on the doorknob. Jon had a bitchy remark just waiting on his tongue, but instead of actually saying it, he nodded and they left the bathroom together.

Jordan was busy trying to clean up some of the mess they’d made last night, but looked up as they came out, smiling brightly at them both. A big suitcase was on the bed.

“Good, there you are! Listen, I had some ideas for tonight…”

Like this was something that happened every day. Jon knew his brother, had known him all his life, actually. There was no way that Jordan would let something like this go un-mentioned. It was in his genes, he had to make fun of his older brother when he found him in compromising position. He had to tease his big bro at any given opportunity. So why was he suddenly acting like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred? This was getting weirder by the minute. And there was no way anyone could blame the Absinthe they had last night, unless some of it still remained in their system.

“And I figured 'why not', right? Now, I know what we said, DDub, but it will be fun, turning up the heat a bit… Get a little freaky…”

“Funny, I thought you got your freak on last night, JK?”

Jon almost dropped the towel. But Jordan simply smiled and walked over to the suitcase and started picking out clothes.

“Just do it, alright? It’ll be fun! –Jon! I got stuff for you too!”

“I’ve got my own clothes, thank you very much!”

Jordan gave him Look no.8, the ‘Come on bro, please, for me’-look.

“I know you do! But tonight… you’re wearing these as well…”

Jon looked dubiously at one particular item of clothing and shook his head.

“I don’t think so!”

“Come on, bro, just go with me on this one, ok? I promise, you’ll have a blast!”

“No! We did the togas last year!”

“Yeah, and they loved it! Please? For me? Danny and Joe are already on… -How about it, DDub?”

“Fuck, yeah, it’ll be fun! The Trojan gods will rise again!”

“Look, Jon, I’ll make you a deal… If you don’t have fun tonight, I’ll work as your gardener for a week!”

“And he’ll be Kirsty’s pool-boy for a month!” Donnie offered, grinning like a madman at Jordan’s look of horror. Jon, however, really liked that idea. He could care less about Jordan taking care of his garden for a week, but watching him tend to Kirsty’s pool for a whole month? Having the pleasure of watching his goddess chase after his brother? Oh, yeah, he could get with that!

“I’m in!”

And so was Kirsty, as soon as he told her about the deal. This time, it was Jordan who was shaking his head.

“No way! I’m not cleaning your wife’s pool for a whole month!”

“Fine! I’ll just stay in here for the rest of the cruise… maybe stare out the window… Think about all those girls out there… They will be heartbroken!”

Donnie had a big grin on his face as he flung an arm around Jon’s shoulders.

“Especially since I will be staying here, with you!” he said. Jordan sighed dramatically.

“Oh, come ON, you guys… A whole month? She’ll eat me alive! You might as well ship of Dante to boarding school while you’re at it!”

“Alright, alright… Three weeks!”

“One!”

“Two weeks!”

“One!”

“Ten days!”

“One! Week!”

“Fine! One week!” Jon smiled innocently. It wouldn’t matter if it was one week or one month. Kirsty would be on Jordan like flies on sugar after thirty seconds. This was going to be so much fun!

He never realized, though, just how much fun it actually would be!


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

As the night went on, Jon soon realized that he was actually having one of the best nights of his life. He was happy and smiling at everyone, talking to the fans, signing everything from hats to water-bottles, reading love-letter after love-letter and sometimes actually laughing his ass off at some of the things the other guys did. Only problem, of course, was that this meant that Jordan wouldn’t be cleaning Kirsty’s pool after all. Maybe that was a good thing. Jordan was right; Kirsty would have eaten him up with a spoon. Thinking about his goddess always managed to put a smile on his face, and improve his mood by a thousand. He even had fun putting on the toga again. A lot of fun, as it turned out. And the fans sure seemed to appreciate it. 

By the time the clock passed midnight, he was feeling more alive and exhilarated than ever before, and also, a little freaky. Sure, he had been drinking, but compared to how much he usually poured down his throat at times like this, it was nothing. It just made him loosen up a bit. He just made damn sure that he didn’t touch anything that looked blue.

“You’re having fun, aren’t ya?”

He turned and faced his brother. Jordan looked… well, hot, to be exact. In fact, he looked both high and horny and Jon smiled at him. The question had been more like an accusation, and Jon couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Jordan was feeling a bit disappointed that he wouldn’t get to play pool-boy with Kirsty after all. Jon knew his brother! Jordan loved being in the centre of everyone’s attention. He loved hearing the fans scream for him, he craved their affections more ravenously than anything else. That had never changed. Even though his little brother was now over 40 (and dear god, what did that make Jon?!), he still acted like 20 sometimes. Even though he had a son who would turn 13 in just a few months… When they were on a cruise, Jordan made sure to live it up, and good! Sometimes, Jon felt bad for Evelyn. But he had learned at an early age that Jordan was not the type who could stay true to just one girl. Not when he had so much love to give and there were so many young women ready and willing to accept that love.

“Yeah, I’m having fun! There, are you happy? Are you satisfied?”

”Happy? Yes! Satisfied? Not even close!”

Jon had a sneaking suspicion that some lucky JK-girl… or quite possibly two, judging from the state his brother was in at the moment… would join Jordan in his cabin for a private party in no time at all.

“Just make sure to stay away from the Absinthe, ok? We wouldn't want another night of debauchery and incest, now do we?”

Jordan blinked a few times, as if he’d never expected to hear something like that coming from his shy brother, and then he smiled.

“Not making any promises, bro!”

Then he cocked his head slightly to the left, like he was listening for something and suddenly, Jon heard it too. Cheapshot was playing Tiffany! The Knight-brothers smiled knowingly at one another.

“I think DDub is trying to get your attention!”

Well, there wasn’t any particular doubt about that. Cheapshot playing Tiffany could only mean one thing; that Donnie Wahlberg was up to something again. And it usually involved Jonathan Knight, for some reason! What was weird about this time, though, was Jordan’s reaction. It was uncanny how quickly his brother had accepted this… whatever-it-was between him and Donnie, but at the moment, he was too happy and too drunk, to care about that, and he had promised to have fun, so he just nodded his head, still smiling.

“I better go see what he wants! Can you at least promise me to go safe tonight?”

“Always do, big brother! Always do!”

“Not last night!” Jon reminded him. He didn’t even blush when he said it this time and Jordan shrugged, a tiny smile on his lips.

“Last night was different! There was no need to be safe! We all trust each other not to do anything stupid! And speaking of which, I’m gonna go find Joe Mac… Was thinking of inviting him to the party as well!”

Jon shook his head as he turned and started walking up the stairs.

“Yeah, good luck with that!” he said, grinning from ear to ear when he heard Jordan muttering to himself. He felt absolutely wonderful, and so happy, he almost ran the last few steps up to the lido deck. Donnie was speaking now, giving their darling Tiff a star in heaven and practically all credit for the making of the New Kids On The Block. Jon felt somewhat proud of his one-time lover and walked quickly out on the lido deck to give his support as well.

“If it wasn’t for Tiffany”; Donnie said, and the passion in his voice was making Jon’s legs tremble, “we would be fucking bartenders in Dorchester right now!”

Quick as a snake, Jon snatched the mic from him.

“Word!”

Donnie gave him a big smile. He was obviously also feeling the effects of the night and the atmosphere. That became clear not two seconds later, when Jon had just turned his back and was ready to leave.

“And also, Jon would never have felt a female’s insides!”

The chocked shrieks of joy from the fans below the balcony could have been heard all the way back to Miami. Jon had about another two seconds to make up his mind. Donny was trying to hide behind the rail, laughing hysterically. Jon made a bold decision, walked right back to Donnie and took the mic that Donnie was holding out to him.

“That is true!”

Which sent Donnie into another fit of laughter. Jon laughed right along with him. And the fans were screaming in bewilderment and ecstasy. This was awesome! He was having more fun in one night that he’d had in the last two months. He never wanted it to end. Donnie had to fight to keep a straight face as he got back up.

“So… So in honour of Tiffany… Don’t just sing this song… SING this motherfucking song!”

He always did know how to get the crowd riled up, and keep the party going, that Donnie. And the fans loved it, almost as much as they loved the man himself. Hell, DDub could probably keep it going for at least another hour, maybe even two. When he asked Jon to sing along, though, Jon declined. He said he didn’t know the words… which, in reality, was a big, fat lie. He knew the song like he knew his mother’s maiden-name. It wasn’t something he would easily forget. Tiff used to sing it to him. She even sang to him in bed… He just didn’t think that… Ah, fuck it, why not? He wanted to chock them, right? And he sure was drunk enough to do something insane…

To the delight of… well, apparently everyone onboard, he sang the refrain, and doing it with a smile on his lips. The words were flowing like sweet honey and it felt… in-fucking-credible!

“And you motherfuckers thought I didn’t know how to sing!”

It was a complete success! The crowd was still screaming when he gave the mic back to Donnie and left. He was feeling pretty good at the moment, and very proud of himself. The look on Donnie’s face also helped improve his mood quite a bit. And there wasn’t a single soul out there who even suspected that something extraordinary had happened to Jon, just a few hours ago. 

What he really wanted to do, however, was to go back out there and plant a big wet one on Donnie… just for kicks.

But not at the moment. He needed to really try and calm himself down first. So much had happened and he hadn’t really given himself time to really think about it, but… Donnie had actually told him that he loved him last night. Nothing new there, Donnie loved everyone! He told people that he loved them constantly. He’d even told Jon that he was in love with him on several occasions, but it was just… love! It wasn’t romantic love, it was brotherly love… Well, it used to be, anyway. Everything changed last night, and then, in the shower… And it was… too big to even think about. 

Because this was Donnie Wahlberg they were talking about. If this came out… and wasn’t that an ironic coin of phrase… they would have mass-hysteria all over the fucking world. There was no way they could ever tell anyone about this, ever, or they would have to set up suicide-hotlines. What happened on the cruise… stayed on the cruise, it was as simple as that. When they came back home, things would be back to normal and they would never talk about this ever again. While they were still on the cruise, they could be as fucked-up and freaky as they wanted.

And Jon tried really hard to ignore the ache in his heart when he thought about that. It was the cold harsh reality of the situation and they all knew that. But damn-it, if that was the case, then he was going to make sure he got more of what happened last night.

He managed to stay away for exactly five minutes. It was just too damn hard to stay away and every second felt like an hour. So, after taking a whole bunch of deep breaths to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do, he walked back out on lido deck, walked up to Donnie, surprising him completely by gently placing his hands on the other man’s shoulder’s just like Donnie had placed his hands on Jon’s knees just a few hours earlier, and leaned in, whispering.

“It’s about time I got my freak on too, don’t you think?”

The look he got was exactly what he had been expecting. The initial chock gave way to unbelievable joy in two thirds of a second and before Jon even could react, Donnie grabbed his hand and raised their arms in the air, making all their fans scream in excitement and anticipation. Jon really had no idea what was going to happen, or what he was going to do, but he no longer cared. He just needed a few minutes in Donnie’s presence to get the confidence he needed. 

And then, he just did it! Ever so subtly, he opened his robe to reveal his wife-beater underneath. That sure got a reaction. The thousands of screaming women down there sure knew what they wanted. It wasn’t enough that he already did on the beach. It wasn’t enough! They wanted more! They always wanted more! They all knew how he felt about it! They all knew that he was extremely self-conscious about showing any more skin than was absolutely necessary. Hell, he hadn’t done this, at all, since the old days! The other four had no problem what so ever ripping off their clothes walking around on stage half naked. In fact, they seemed to be doing it a whole lot more since the reunion.

Jon hadn’t done it once since they got back together! The fans knew that! They respected that! But they still wanted it! They still cried out for it. Fuck it, went through his head, the very second before he grabbed a hold of the wife-beater and simply ripped it in half, exposing his chest and torso to the crowd. 

The response was unbelievable! The roar that came from their fans was deafening. They hadn’t screamed like that since last year’s cruise, when he was dancing with Harley and Donnie on Pink Night. Forget king of the world, he felt like the fucking master of the universe for a second or two. And then Donnie was there, wrapping his arms around Jon, hugging him tightly from behind. Jon was flying, this was better than after-parties, this was better than sex, this was a feeling of invincibility that he had never experienced before, and he loved it. Donnie moved in, no warning at all, wrapped his arms around him and bit him on the neck. And Jon was still laughing. It had been years since he felt this free, this alive. He never wanted this night to end. 

Of course, like all good things, even the party had to end eventually. He stayed with Donnie, watching him please the crowd, watching the fans below, saw the worship in their eyes, the love and admiration and it made him feel… wanted. He had always hated being on tour in the past, the panic attacks sometimes so massive that he thought he was going to pass out on stage. But this, now… Every cruise made him feel happier and better about himself and this… could very well be the best cruise ever. Sure, he said that about every cruise, but this particular cruise had something that the others didn’t. This time, he got to really live it up, and enjoy the perks of being a mega-superstar.

They said goodnight together, telling the blockheads over and over how beautiful they were and how much they loved them back and they would see all of them in the morning, but what they both were thinking by now, was ‘As soon as we get out of here, we can be alone!’ They kept on saying goodnight to people as they walked back to their cabins, getting hugs and declarations of love from just about everyone they met… Except Earl, he just walked close by, like a huge black thundercloud, giving each and every blockhead that ventured too close to the Kids, his very own version of the Evil Eye. The Kids, and the fans themselves, they all knew that Earl actually was a big ole’ teddy-bear, but out here, he was mightier than God Himself! Eventually, though, as they were getting closer to their cabins, they told Earl to just back off and go to bed, which he did, without so much as a word of protestation. He might be powerful and intimidating to the fans, but the Kids had the final say-so, and his pay-checks came from them, so he did as he was told. As always.

They walked together, arms around each-others shoulders, like so many times before, but this time, thing were different between them. The gentle touching was more intimate now. As they reached Jon’s cabin, Jon didn’t even say a word. He just unlocked the door, opened it and went inside, leaving the door open with Donnie still standing outside, giving the other man plenty of opportunity to either come in, or say goodnight or do… whatever-the-hell it was that he wanted to do. Jon knew what he wanted to do! He wanted to make every second left of this cruise count. He wanted more of what he got before. He wanted to be with Donnie, in every way possible. But he couldn’t make that move. That had to be Donnie’s decision. And Jon couldn’t make that decision for him. He stayed in the middle of the big cabin and waited. It wasn’t as big as the Big Cabin, there was enough room for ten people in there, but there was plenty of room in here for… at least two.

The seconds seemed even longer this time and Jon could feel his heart beating fast as he waited. And then, he almost sighed in relief, as he heard Donnie enter the cabin and kick the door shut with his foot. They were alone! Not for the first time, not even for the last, but they were alone. And they were together. Whatever the hell that meant. Jon didn’t know, but he was way past caring about it. Instead of thinking about it, he just turned and looked at his best friend.

“What are we doing?” he asked.

“I don’t know! But I like it!”

Like it? He wasn’t supposed to like it, he was… He was Donnie Wahlberg, for fuck sake! Jon opened his mouth to point that out, in case Donnie accidentally had forgotten about that tiny little detail, when Donnie took one step, two steps, three steps and then they were standing nose-to-nose, staring into each-other’s eyes.

“Look, Don, I’m not an idiot! I know this will end the second we come back to Miami. It’s ok, I know that, I accept that! If this is all I can have, then… I say we make the most of it!”

“Who says it has to end?”


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

It was a stupid question. They both knew that Jon was right. It had to end sooner or later. That was just the way it was for them! And frankly, Jon was sick and tired of just thinking about it. It only made his heart ache. Instead of giving any kind of answer, he leaned in and gently touched Donnie’s lips with his own in a slow kiss. Well… It started out slow. They had, however, been waiting all day for something like this to happen, and was in no mood for slow at the moment. There wasn’t any time for foreplay, the entire fucking night had been one long foreplay-session, and they were practically clawing at each-other to get rid of the clothes as quickly as humanly possible.

“Jesus, what have you done to me... I need you… so bad…”

“Stop talking and just fuck me already!”

And there was a knock on the door! The situation was so ludicrous that Jon almost laughed out loud. Donnie, however, slammed his fist in the nearest wall.

“That’s IT! I’m gonna fucking kill him! What the fuck is his fucking problem?!”

“It’s in his genes, DDub, trust me, it’s not the first time he’s done this! You know that!” His heart was racing. He honestly did not know how many more of these interruptions he could handle. Any more of this and he would burst into flames. It was a constant rollercoaster, going from hot to cold and back again, and quite frankly, it was getting on his nerves. But years of experience had made him something of an expert on never letting anyone see what he was really thinking. So, he was smiling as he went to open the door, even though he was seething with frustration on the inside.

It was, however, not his brother standing outside. Jon couldn’t even hide his surprise as he opened the door and found Joe instead of Jordan.

“What’s up, Joe?” he asked, blocking the doorway to keep Joey from seeing Donnie half-naked in his cabin.

“We have a problem! You need to come with me, right now!”

Ah, hell no! He was too busy getting laid to go anywhere at the moment. He couldn’t care less what the problem was, as selfish as that sounded. Joe looked agitated, like there really was a problem, but Jon was horny and right now, that… came… first.

“Um… I’m kinda tired, Joe, you think this could wait until tomorrow?

“No!”

Ok, that was almost desperate, he’d all but shouted that one single word. Maybe something really was wrong. Jon swore mentally as he forced himself to look congenial.

“No”, Joe said, somewhat calmer now, “I… I think we have to deal with this right now!”

It sounded serious. Alright, sure, he could put off sex with the hottest man alive for five minutes. He was the sensible one, after all.

“Erm… Ok, I’m just gonna put on some…”

“There’s no time for that!”

That was an odd sentence! No matter what the emergency, there was always time to put on clothes. Especially when, right now, all he was wearing, was a silk robe and a pair of underwear, which, to anyone who bothered looking close enough, did a piss-poor job at hiding his erection at the moment. Joe Mac obviously had not bothered to look close enough. As if he suddenly realized that Jon was standing, practically half-naked in the doorway, Joe turned a lovely shade of red and tried again:

“I mean… I don’t think that will be a problem, because…”

And then he stared, open-mouthed at something right behind Jon… which happened to be an equally half-naked Donnie, looking mighty pissed-off at the moment, who nonchalantly placed his arms around Jon’s waist, leaving no doubt what-so-ever about what he was doing in his friend’s cabin this late.

“What the fuck, Joe? I figured you would be partying with some little Joe-girl right about now?”

Joe looked from one to the other, back and forth a couple of times, while obviously trying to think of something clever to say. Eventually, Jon took pity on him. The poor man looked really worried, if he allowed himself to be honest, and Jon was too much of a sweetheart to turn his back on someone who so desperately needed his help.

“Jesus, Joe, just get in here, before people start talking! –Get the door!”

Donnie raised an eyebrow at him, as Jon stretched out an arm to help Joe inside, and then the Ultimate Smirk came out.

“Are you bossing me around already? Cause I think I like that! –This better be important, Joe Mac, we were right in the middle of…”

“I need to leave!” Joe made a move as if to turn tail and run, but by now, Jon had a firm grip on his black t-shirt and dragged him inside, as Donnie, obediently, closed the door behind them.

“Now, you sit your ass down and you tell me what the fuck’s going on!”

“Jon, have you been at the Absinthe again?!”

“Shut it, DDub! –Come on, let’s hear it!” He sounded a bit irritated, he knew that, but they shouldn’t expect anything less of him right now. Not two minutes ago, him and Donnie had been all over each other and the fever in him was still racing and Joe wasn't helping with his fidgeting. It only made Jon think about what he had done to Joe last night and that was an image he really didn't need in his head right now! He was horny enough as it was!

“No, this… Look, this was a mistake, I shouldn’t have… You… shouldn’t have… That was... and you… You shouldn’t have!”

“Shouldn’t have what?!” And then, he knew, and a thousand different questions popped up in his head. This just got very interesting. “Joe… Is this about… what happened last night?”

“Shit, Joe, I thought we talked about this?”

“I didn’t! Y’all was talking and I tried talking, buy you wouldn’t even listen, and I know what y’all said but… This is all your fault!”

“Oi! Watch it, blue eyes!”

“What’s my fault, Joe?” Jon asked in a serious tone, suddenly very curious. He wasn't offended by the drunken outburst. If anything, he was curious. This could turn out to be very interesting. “Is it my fault that we had sex? That I fucked you? Or… Is it my fault that you liked it? That you begged me for it?"

“Fuck you, Jon!”

“Well, see, if that’s what you want, then I’m afraid that…”

“NO! Fuck… God! I’m not… That’s not… I can’t…” He got up from the chair and looked just about ready to run, when Jon put a steady hand against his chest and glared at him.

“Joe! Sit down and shut up!”

“Yes, sir!” Joe said at once and sat back down. Jon fought every cell in his being that wanted to smirk at Joey’s immediate response or at the appreciative growl that he heard from Donnie. This was big stuff and he couldn’t afford to let anyone see how much he was actually enjoying it.

“Joe, listen to me… It’s ok! You hear me? What you’re feeling, it’s perfectly natural. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s ok that you liked it! Trust me!

“But… I’m not…”

Well, a little voice inside Jon’s head was arguing, you might not be gay, but I would bet my bottom dollar that there are some bisexual tendencies in you. He wasn’t going to say that out loud, though. He wasn’t stupid! And the memory of what Donnie had said in the shower suddenly came to him and he almost fell over at the implications. Taking a deep breath to calm both himself and Joe down, he crouched down in front of Joe, looking at him with nothing but love and understanding in his eyes.

“I know that!” he said, as gently as possible. “And I’m not saying that you are! Nobody here is saying that! However… I’m gonna go on a hunch here and say that you might be… a little bit confused about what happened and that you..."

“Fuck you, there’s nothing confusing about it, I know what I am! And I know what I want! I just don’t want to… want it!”

“Alright… What do you want?”

“I want more!” Apparently, it was alcohol that did the talking for Joey tonight. It was no secret that Joe had been drinking a LOT tonight. Well, may the Trojan gods bless the effects of liquor! He bit the insides of his cheek to keep from laughing at the poor guy and tried to keep his face neutral as he said:

“Huh! Alright, I see your problem!”

“No! It’s not a… You don’t understand, it’s not… Because I would never.... I mean, ok, yeah, it is, but it’s not…And it's not like he would want to.... Oh, shit!”

Aha! There we go! We have a winner! That might have sounded confusing to someone who didn’t know Joe McIntyre the way Jon did, but to him, it all made sense. And really, he should have known! All things considered? Yeah, he should have known! But he had been so busy feeling sorry for himself and the problems he had, he never even stopped to think about the other guys.

“Ok, I think I understand now!”

“You do?”

“You stay out of this, DDub! –There’s more to this story, isn’t there, Joe? You want more, but not with me, is that right? No, I think… there is someone else that you want…”

“Oh, god…” There was something adorable about the way a 40-year old man blushed like he was a teenager again. But, then again, Joey Joe had always been adorable. Sure, he was also fucking gorgeous, anyone with eyes could see that, but every now and again, he would do something... like this, and you were struck by how incredibly adorable he really was.

“And I think… you want my brother! This is about Jordan, isn’t it?”

“Oh, god!”

“You’re good! You are *good*!” Donnie’s voice was filled with admiration, and Jon simply shrugged.

“Not my first time! –Alright, so what’s the problem?”

If the situation had been different, he would have laughed at Joey’s expression as he looked up at Jon, those remarkable ocean blue eyes impossibly wide in surprised chock. If their fans had seen that, they would have died!

“’What’s the’… You don’t think THAT’s a problem?”

In truth, he didn’t. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was actually kinda hot! Of course, that could just be the alcohol talking. It seemed to be doing all the talking for him as well at the moment, but he was way beyond caring. This was far too interesting!

“Honestly? Fuck, no! Come on, Joe, what happens on the cruise stays on the cruise, you know that. Now, if I can accept that, why shouldn’t you? Besides… I happen to know that Jordan was looking for you earlier tonight. He said something about inviting you to a private party.”

“I don’t… I can’t do this! I shouldn't even be here, I don't...”

“Sure you can! What are you so worried about? You’re not exactly sober, so you could still blame it on the alcohol, if you want. No-one’s gonna find out, unless you suddenly feel the urge to alert the media. When we’re on the cruise, the main objective is to have fun! So what’s stopping you? It’s not like he’s gonna say no! Trust me, I know my brother! In fact… Let’s go find him!”

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah, right now, come on!” Jon got up and stretched out a hand to help him up, but Joe flat out refused, crossed his arms over his chest and said:

“Fuck that!”

Jon took a deep breath. He didn't really want to do this, but Joe left him with no choice in the matter! It was time to pull out the big guns!

“Alright, you made me do this… I’m pulling rank! I’m the oldest, and therefore, whatever I say, you have to do, cause you are the youngest!”

Joey gave a start and stared at Jon again. He had never forgotten all about those horrible months in the beginning, when he was the newest New Kid after Jamie had left and the other four, who had known each-other practically since kindergarten, treated him like he was nothing more than a rug for them to wipe their feet on. It hadn’t been pretty. Sure, they were friends now, best friends, brothers even, but back then, for those first two years, they had made little Joe’s life a living hell. And if he didn’t do as he was told, the penalty would be severe. He remembered one time in particular, where he’d messed up the choreography and accidentally stepped on Dan’s foot. They had made him stand outside the studio, in the middle of the night, in the pouring, ice-cold rain, buck naked, for one hour. The response to Jon’s rank-pulling came automatically, without even thinking it through first.

“Yes, sir!”

“Shit, Jon! I haven’t seen you do that since the old days!” Donnie was overwhelmed at the level of cheekiness and confidence that Jon was displaying at the moment. And, truth be told, it was kind of a big turn-on as well.

“Had to be done!” Jon took a step back and Joey obediently got up on his feet, muttering to himself.

“I cannot believe you’re doing that to me, again!”

What Jon couldn’t believe was that it had actually worked. After all, Joe was an adult, if he’d wanted to say no, he would have. So maybe, just maybe, he really wanted this to happen. This was getting more and more interesting by the second.

“Worked like a charm, though, didn’t it? Come on!”

“Quick question, though…” Donnie all but whispered in Jon’s ear, as Joe chewed on a finger-nail, nervous like a school-boy, “Why are we going with him, when there are so many other things we could be doing right now?”

“Because Joe is my friend and Jordan is my brother and I don’t want to see either of them get hurt!”

“Yeah, sure, really sweet! What’s the real reason?”

Jon smiled sweetly at him.

“Simple… I wanna watch!”

“You want to watch?” Donnie repeated, almost forgetting to lower his voice. Jon simply nodded his head, not really caring anymore if Joe heard him or not.

“I want to watch!”

“You’re fucking awesome! –Alright, Blue-eyes, time to go!”


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

Jon went to open the door… preventing Jordan, who was standing outside with his arm raised, from knocking on it.

“What the…”

“Hey, bro… I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

They both heard Donnie in the background going:

“I don’t fucking believe this! This is a fucking travesty!”

Jon smiled innocently at his brother, something that probably would have worked if he wasn't so god damn horny at the moment.

“No, no, not at all! What are you doing here? You run out on JK-girls already?”

“Fuck, no! I just… wanted to make sure you were alright, you know, with the… everything…”

Jon knew his brother! And he also knew, that if he played his cards right, he would get what he was thinking about a few hours ago, which was more of the good stuff he got last night.

“Come on in, we were just having a little chat with Joey about cruises and the various do’s and don’ts. Do you have anything to add on the matter?”

The only problem was, that Jordan knew Jon just as well as Jon knew Jordan. He raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie, but said nothing as he entered the cabin, looking from one New Kid to the other. Jon closed the door once more and went over to sit on the couch. Not two seconds later, Donnie sat down, right next to him, flung an arm around his neck and pulled him close. Jon went willingly. There wasn’t an ounce of willpower or strength left in him. He wasn’t tired, not by a long shot, but the day had been emotionally exhausting and he was grateful to Donnie for the comfort he was offering. Without even thinking about it, he snuggled in closer, leaning his head against Donnie’s shoulder. He really needed to play his cards right if this was going to work. 

Apparently, Donnie could read minds, because there was a tiny change in his body-language, unnoticeable to anyone who didn’t know the man as well as the five of them knew each-other, and he slowly, almost sensually, started moving his fingers up and down the length of Jon’s arm, giving the oldest Knight-brother sweet shivers down his spine. It would be so easy to just forget that there were other people in the room and just go for it. It would be so easy to just let go and give in. And why the fuck not? Absentmindedly, he moved his hand to Donnie’s chest, moving his fingers around, caressing the smooth chest, occasionally brushing across a nipple, not really giving a shit what the others thought of him right now. After what they all did last night, he figured they had no say in the matter.

“Look, guys, it’s late, and neither one of us is in the mood for games right now… Don’t you dare!” The latter was to Joe who had opened his mouth, presumably to sing ‘Games’, and he immediately closed it again. “So… Let’s just cut to the chase, cause I’m both drunk and horny and you being here is not gonna be an issue in about three minutes…” He lost his train of thought for a while as Donnie’s hand, instead of just slightly touching, now started massaging his neck. It felt… absolutely heavenly, to someone who’s head was filled with erogenous zones and Jon couldn’t prevent a quiet moan from escaping his lips. His hand moved decidedly lower, towards Donnie’s boxers, gently teasing Donnie the way he himself had been teased the night before. He tilted his head forward a bit to give easier access and almost melted into a puddle of goo as Donnie kissed him in the back of his neck.

“Yeah…” he said, not even looking up, “just like that… fuck…”

Just like in the bathroom, Donnie dragged his tongue along Jon’s neck, stopping every few seconds to give a little bite or a kiss. Jon had forgotten what he was going to say, but for some reason, it didn’t feel like it mattered anymore.

“You were saying…?” Donnie’s voice wasn’t more than a hot breath in his ear and Jon had to close his eyes for a moment to get his brain back in working order. Was he saying something? About what? Oh, right, there were people in the room… He had been talking to them! He cleared his throat and looked up at Jordan and Joe, sitting right in front of him, wide-eyed and somewhat flushed.

“Right… My point is… that… Fuck, that’s a big one!”

Now, that wasn’t exactly what he was going to say, but for some reason, his brain suffered a breakdown and couldn’t help him anymore. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Joey was packing some serious heat, but Jon had never had the pleasure of actually seeing it aroused before. And last night, he had been too occupied with giving Joe the ride of his life to think about the size of the dick in his hand. But there was no way in any universe that he could ignore that thing. Hell, it almost seemed painful, the way it strained against the severely tight pants. For no particular reason at all, the big brother in him came out:

“Joe, you have to get it out, let it breathe, that’s not healthy!” 

Joe looked up, after staring at Jon’s hand teasing Donnie’s cloth-covered erection in both chock and reluctant curiosity, and it was as if Jon had been speaking a foreign language. And then, realizing what had been said, he looked down at himself with a throaty chuckle. Had the situation been different, he might have thought a bit about the repercussions. Had he been sober, he might have ignored the request and walked away with his head held high. As it was, he not only took out his dick, he even gave a loud groan as it was released.

“Feel better?”

“Fuck, yeah!” One of his hands went down to touch himself, before realizing what he was doing and quickly jerked his hand away, as if he’d burned his fingers.

“Joe! Relax! Just go for it! Nothing you haven’t done before! –Jordan, give him a hand with that thing, would ya? I think it’s too big to be handled by just one individual!”

Jordan gave his brother a look, as if to say that he knew exactly what was going on, and then he reached over and grabbed a hold on Joey’s huge cock. Jon congratulated himself on a job well done, and looked up, only to find that Donnie was looking down at him.

“You are good!” he said again.

“You have no idea!” Jon leaned in for a kiss and then, in one smooth motion, he bent down, and at the same time, put his hand inside Donnie’s boxers and grabbed a hold of his hard cock, pulled it out and swallowed it whole, all in two and a half seconds. Which was a personal best for him! But damn-it, he had waited for this all day, and he was sick of waiting. He thought he heard someone say something… He could definitely hear his brother gasp… but it didn’t matter anymore. Nothing else mattered. He was going to do this and he was going to do it right this time. Last night was all about sex and heat and naked bodies writhing on a bed. This time, he was going to make Donnie pass out from sheer pleasure!

“Oh, god… sweet fucking Jonathan… so good… so good…”

That shouldn’t be a problem, because Donnie was just as hard and aching for it as Jon was. He moved down from the couch, settled in between Donnie’s legs, not once letting go of the cock in his mouth. 30 years! Thirty god-damn fucking years had he waited for this moment! Sure, he’d done it last night, but that had been in the middle of a fucking orgy, and he hadn’t been able to savour the moment. He was going to make damn sure that he did this time. He felt almost giddy with pride as Donnie once again cursed his name. It would be interesting to find out what he might be able to make the great and powerful Donnie Wahlberg say or do, if he just pushed the right buttons. He gave into an impulse and gently blew on the glistening head, resulting in another curse and a groan from Donnie. Oh, he was going to make him scream if it was the last thing he did!

Satisfied with this plan, he went back to giving Donnie the best blowjob ever. He loved this! It was like he was born for this; his beautiful, perfect lips were made for this. He loved the texture of the throbbing member and the power... Fuck, the sense of power he got was intoxicating! The knowledge that it was him that made Donnie fucking Wahlberg sound like that, and move like that... He might have pretended to be a Trojan god tonight, but right now… He actually felt like one!

After a while he decided to try something else. It was time to take them to the next level. Using both hands to squeeze Donnie’s flexing ass, he suddenly swallowed his lover’s dick whole, deep-throating him as much as possible.

Donnie moaned out loud, an honest-to-god, proper porn-star-moan, grabbing on to Jon’s shoulders to hold him still. Jon’s name kept on falling from his lips, like he was praying to his god and Jon himself got a small taste of heavenly bliss as he felt the drops of pre-cum on his tongue. He would have smiled, if his mouth had not been busy sucking cock. He was definitely in the zone right now, lost in the sensations. Nothing else mattered, no-one else, he had everything he ever wanted, right in front of him. Therefore, it came as a complete surprise when he heard the familiar sounds of furniture being moved and clothes being ripped to shreds. Brow wrinkled in confusion, he stopped what he was doing and turned his head to see what the commotion was all about.

And was suddenly very glad that he was already sitting down. Joe was laying on the bed, completely naked, hands made into fists that he forced into his mouth to keep from screaming as Jordan was trying to cover as much as possible of Joe’s body with his tongue. Oh, yeah, Jordan was a natural, Jon had always known that. He made himself comfortable, with his back against the couch, one hand still jerking Donnie’s cock, the other already moving swiftly over his own erection. Sure, there was alcohol involved this time as well, but the look in Joey’s eyes, as he watched Jordan move down his body to finally settle between his legs, was unmistakable fascination and adoration.

It was beautiful to watch. The sounds that Joey made as Jordan gingerly started licking up and down his shaft, were so similar to those sexy noises he made the night before when Jon was fucking his brains out, that the oldest group-member had to stop and take a few calming breaths. Fuck, that voice was almost as deadly a weapon as the monster between his legs. He could make a fucking fortune in the phone-sex-industry. It wasn’t so much words or curses, it was more moaning and groaning, gasping and whimpering, and lots and lots of ‘unh… unh… unh… unh’, that went straight to Jon’s cock!

And the more he watched, the more he realized that he wanted a taste of that huge thing himself.

Abandoning Donnie for a while, knowing that Mr. Wahlberg wouldn’t mind, he crawled over to his brother, once more asking permission before actually doing anything. Jordan didn’t even look up, he just reached out a hand and, as he found a good enough grip on Jon’s neck, simply pulled his head closer, inviting Jon to join him. They were brothers! Brothers shared! And the Knight-brothers? They shared… everything!

Poor Joe looked like he was about to pass out when, suddenly, there were two tongues on his cock, driving him crazy with need. This was probably not what he’d had in mind when he knocked on the door… Or maybe it was. Whatever the reason, he sure was enjoying the result. He had the two sexiest brothers in history, licking and sucking his cock, worshipping it like priests at the altar, and he was a reward from the gods. It was almost too much for him to handle. And seeing them fight playfully over whose turn it was to suck, watching them meet in a steaming kiss and then attacking him, once again with both lips and tongues… Fuck, that was definitely a finger, teasing him and oh, fuck, that really shouldn’t feel as hot as it did… had him thrashing on the bed, begging for mercy in no time at all.

Neither Jon, nor Jordan, though, had any plans on giving it. They were having way too much fun. Joey’s huge dick was demanding their attention and, like the good boys they were, they gave it!

Jon noted movement in the corner in his eye and before he knew it, Donnie was standing by the bed, looking down at Joe like he was a delicious meal and Donnie was starving. He moved his head a fraction and met Jon’s gaze with a raised eyebrow. Jon gave a nod, indicating that he understood, and then, they moved as one. Jon swallowed Joey down to the root, refusing stubbornly to acknowledge the gag-reflex as he put the entire fucking thing in his mouth, holding Joe steady as he gently entered him with his middle-finger. Joe moaned out loud and Donnie moved in, holding him down, gently, but firmly, soothingly kneading the younger man’s shoulders and, as soon as Joe opened his eyes and looked up at him, Donnie gave him the biggest, friendliest grin he could muster when he was as turned on as he was at the moment. 

Jordan, no longer in possession of his new toy, started moving up again, licking a path with his tongue all the way up, moving over the hard nipples, to end up with his face buried in Joey’s neck. It was fascinating how eagerly Joe responded to their touch, considering how adamantly he had objected earlier… so maybe it was time for Joe to do some of the touching of his own. The New Kids always made sure it was All for one-one for all amongst the five of them, and if Joe wanted some more attention… he had to provide some for the others as well. Jordan raised himself up on one elbow and playfully started pinching the perky nipple closest to him.

“You think it’s fair that you’re getting all of the attention right now?” he asked, in a conversational tone of voice, almost as if he was asking if Joey could pass him the bread. Of course, getting any kind of an reply from Joe McIntyre at the moment, was about as probable as this whole fucking boat being sucked into the Bermuda Triangle. He did manage to move his impossibly wide gaze from Donnie to Jordan, but that was about it. Jordan smiled at him.

“It’s your turn, Blue-eyes! All for one, you know that! Donnie needs attention too, you know!”

But by some miracle unknown to mortal men, Joe actually shook his head. And before anyone even thought to question his response, he told them:

“That… is for Jon! I want you!”

“Yeah, well, I need some attention as well, Joseph!”

Joey, it seemed, had only been waiting for that particular phrase, because suddenly, he grabbed Jordan’s head and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. He wouldn’t last long, which was obvious to anyone who was paying attention at the moment. And Jordan really didn’t want the fun to be over that fast, so he nudged his brother with his knee to get him to slow down. Jon, not even trying to hide his disappointment at not being allowed to feast on Joe anymore, sat up a bit, but did not remove his finger from Joey’s ass. Instead, he inserted another one, just to see what would happen… and the big brother in him wanted to fuck with Jordan as well. How dare he stop Jon from nursing that huge dick?

The reaction was instantaneous. Joey actually arched his back up from the bed and cried out:

“Fuck!”

Jon was pleased. He was the expert here, after all! They all better remember that! Jordan, in particular, should remember whose cabin it was and who the older brother was, and, most definitely, who was in charge of this little tryst.

“Jon… Ease up on him, dude, I don’t want him to blow just yet!”

Oh, he couldn’t let that one slide. No way was he gonna let that one slide, it was too perfect.

“You sure about that, bro? But I think he’d be so good at it!” He smiled, a wicked smile, which was a rarity for someone like Jon Knight. For a second, it looked like Jordan was actually going to stick out his tongue at his brother, but he settled for a teasing grin, and then turned all of his attention back to Joe. He thought he might have heard something that sounded suspiciously like a growl from Joe, and soon realized that yes, he had, because Joe Mac was becoming more and more enthusiastic in his touching. His hands were all over Jordan at the moment, in his hair, on his nipples, his stomach, his groin... Jordan made a appreciative noise in his throat as Joe grabbed a hold on his dick and Jon, still feeling mighty pleased with himself, kept on working his fingers inside Joe’s ass. He did, however, slow down a bit. Like his brother, he really didn’t want this to be over too soon.

Now, any sensible, red-blooded human being with a beating heart inside, would probably disapprove at the thought of the object of their affections being with someone else, might even be jealous that the one they felt so strongly for, was being intimate with someone else. Donnie? He was watching the threesome, watching his sweet Jonathan getting it on with both Jordan and Joe, with a fond smile on his lips. Nothing mattered more to him than Jon’s happiness. There was a slight chance that he actually loved Jon more than he ever loved anyone before, because Jon… saw him, in ways that no one else ever had. And he always had been able to do that, even back in the old days. After the Fight they had, he’d felt guilty, and sad, and angry and he had blamed everything and everyone around him, including Jon, for what had happened. Now, though, as an old man… Older, sure, but not particularly wiser… he could see what the problem had been, clear as day…

He had been scared!

And that wasn’t cool, not when you were Donnie fucking Wahlberg. Wars scared you! Big-ass evil men that slaughtered millions just for kicks scared you. Spiders scared you! Shy, beautiful gay guys did not scare you!!! That did not happen! But it had happened! It had scared him! Jon… scared him! Because Donnie liked Jon! A lot! A whole lot more than what was acceptable at the time! And it was those feelings, the depth of those feelings, that he had for one of his oldest and closest friends, that made him lash out, made Jon an easy target, made them fight…

Made Jon leave!

Oh, sure, there had been a whole bunch of different reasons that made Jon leave, but the fight they had… That had been one of the biggest reasons of them all, aint nobody gonna tell him differently.

He’d had plenty of years to think about what had been said and done and when the golden opportunity of the fucking century suddenly knocked on the door, he jumped on it. So, that’s exactly what he did. In a heartbeat, he took Jon’s hand and brought it to his lips, smiling inwardly as he saw his friend shudder.

“Remember me?!” he said, smirking at Jon who turned impossibly red. He slowly got up from the bed, face so red it was ridiculously adorable, and was pulled into the welcoming embrace of his best friend. Donnie didn’t even give the man a chance to speak; as soon as Jon opened his mouth, Donnie dove right in, kissing him like it was the day of their wedding. Jordan and Joe stopped paying them attention a long time ago, but Donnie’s first and only priority, as it always had been, was to make sure that Jon was happy, make sure that Jon was alright. Because really, all those feelings he had back in the day, that used to scare the shit right outta him? They were still there, more intense than ever, and by now, he was old enough to recognize them for what they really were…

Love! Pure, simple and all-consuming love!

And it could never be more than this! They could never tell anyone about this! If he wanted to pursue any kind of a relationship with this man, they would have to keep it a secret, behind locked doors. And they all knew that! Keeping it a secret… would kill Jon! They all knew that, as well! But if they went public… The media, the fans… The world would, somehow, lay all the blame on Jon! And that… would eventually kill not only Jon, but the NKOTB as well!

This… was all they had! What happened on the cruise… stayed on the cruise. When they came back to Miami, it would be over. And the thought of that… would kill Donnie!

“I’m sorry!” he said, his voice no more than a whisper. Jon looked up and shook his head.

“Don’t be! I’m not! Let’s… just enjoy what time we have left, ok?”

“Jon…”

"Donnie? Please... Stop talking! Just... Just kiss me!" 

That, he could do! And that, he did! Holding each other tight, they kissed… and kissed… and just kept on kissing.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

The next morning, Jon woke up surrounded by naked bodies. He was resting his head on Donnie’s shoulder, and Jordan was snuggled up close on his right side, one arm possessively flung across his brother’s chest. To complete the tableau of debauchery was Joe, who was on his left side, sleeping like a baby using Jon’s stomach as a pillow.

Jesus, he was suddenly glad that this… ‘thing’ they were having, would end when they came back to Miami, because there was not a chance in Hell that he would survive another night like this. Christ, he wasn’t a young man anymore, none of them were, and even if he had been… There was still no way that he would survive another night like this. He wasn’t used to… well, to put it bluntly… this much sex! And with more than one person at a time! Not to mention the fact that he had been with Jordan… again… in front of other people, no less… that didn’t even seem too bothered by that whole pesky incest-thing. It was freaking mind-boggling!

“Jon… Are you thinking this early in the morning?” came a familiar voice from his left that could only belong to Donnie Wahlberg. Jon said nothing, he just sighed and tried not to move too much, since he didn’t want to wake up Joe or Jordan.

“Quiet… I’m sleeping!” came Jordan’s voice from his right, followed by a yawn. Joe mumbled something, but didn’t wake up. Jon carefully moved his head in first one direction, then the other, looking at his friends, his brothers and smiled. He felt… at ease, like a newfound peace had settled in his chest and he couldn’t remember a time when he had felt this relaxed before.

“What time is it?” Jordan asked in a whispering voice.

“It’s way too early to be up and it’s definitely too early for any kind of thinking and… Fuck, leg-cramp! OW, get the fuck off my leg, Joe!”

“Feeling our age, are we?” Jordan had the biggest smirk ever on his face and Donnie gave him a look.

“Fuck you, Jordan, I’m only 40!”

“Two!”

“I’m 40! I’m gonna stay 40 until I decide otherwise, is that clear?”

“Whatever, dude… Man, I really don’t want to get up today!”

“Fine, we’ll just stay here and let Danny handle two thousand blockheads all by himself.”

“You sure know how to spoil the mood, bro!”

Jon heard a little snore from Joe and tried moving as little as possible when he turned his head to look at his brother again.

“Look, no offence, I know the main objective here is to have fun and… This is fun, don’t get me wrong… I mean, I’m surprised I can like move my head at all after last night, let alone the rest of my body, but… The purpose of this cruise is to be with the fans, for them to have fun with us as well. Maybe not *this* kind of fun, but… They came on the boat to be with us, not… spend a few days on the same boat as us.”

“It’s too fucking early in the morning for this kind of shit, baby”, Donnie muttered (and Jon’s heart did a funny jump when he heard that word), “they’re probably not even up yet! Why don’t we just… relax for a few hours and then we can get up and have fun with the girls, how’s that?”

“I’m all for relaxing, Don, that’s not…” What the fuck?! Was that a hand touching his dick? Frowning, he looked down and saw that, yes, Joe’s hand was definitely curled around his dick, slowly working it to its full length. Then, there was another loud, and so obviously fake, snore coming from the man himself and Jon swallowed. What the hell? “Joe? You awake?”

Jordan, noticing his brother’s demeanour change, looked down and noticed what the “sleeping” Joe Mac was doing.

“Holy shit, is he… -Joseph?”

“Hey, Blue-eyes, you up?”

“No”, came a muffled reply from Joe, who almost sounded like he was trying not to laugh, “but Jon is!” It was impossible to say how long he had been awake, but he sure had their attention at the moment. Well… He sure had Jon’s attention at the moment.

“Joe, I never thought I would ever have to say these words…to you, but… Get your hand of my dick!”

“Oh, come on, Jon” Jordan nudged him with his elbow, “just enjoy it!”

“Guys… I thought it was… too early for… Shit… God, I’m getting too old for this!”

“Too early for sex? Impossible!” Jordan declared.

“Too old for sex? Never!” said Donnie, smiling big and bright at his love who, at the moment, had his eyes closed and was trying really hard not to enjoy this too much. That proved to be somewhat impossible, because Joe was a very fast learner, apparently. And when he stuck out his tongue to lick up and down the entire length of Jon’s big cock, Jon lost the battle completely.

“Shit, Joe… That’s… “

“Wow, you guys realize that if those girls out there saw this, they would die!”

Jon opened an eye and glared at his brother.

“Would you shut up for a second, Jordan, I’m trying to get off here!”

“Fuck you!”

“It’s too early for that”, Jon smiled, moaning quietly as Joe continued licking his cock. “I’ll take a rain-check, though!”

Jordan raised his hands to cover his face.

“Oh, my god, you suck!” he groaned.

“Yeah, and you love it! Now, shut the fuck up!”

“Make me!” The little brother said, almost instantly, wanting to see if his big brother would rise to the challenge.

“Guys! Time out! Seriously, if you two don’t shut up, we will find a way to shut you up!”

The Knight brothers exchanged one single look and said, simultaneously:

“Go for it!”

Apparently, Joe and Donnie’s way of ‘shutting them up’ involved them sliding their hard cocks down Jon and Jordan’s throats. It was however, a very efficient method, since it clearly worked, on both brothers. Jon, having done this sort of thing lots of times and not having any difficulty what so ever sucking his lover’s dick, kept sneaking glances at his brother to make sure he didn’t choke or gag.

There are your average-sized dicks, your slightly bigger than average-sized dicks, your big dicks… and then, there’s the McIntyre Anaconda! It was… huge! Hell, it was bigger than huge, it was a fucking monster from the Dark Ages. So for Jordan to have Joe’s monster down his throat was more than a challenge… It was a freaking miracle. But he didn’t seem too bothered by it. On the contrary, he licked and sucked that big thing with relish, using his hands on Joe’s hips to pull away and push back in at his own pace. Jon was impressed. With this, like with everything else he did, Jordan Knight was a natural. But he would never be able to outrival his big brother. Jon had years of experience with this sort of thing and, truth be told, it made him feel even more awesome.

This was definitely, without a doubt, the best cruise ever!

He was all for continuing with the “having fun” part, when Donnie suddenly got up from the bed and started looking for his clothes. Jon felt a cold stab of panic in his chest but before he could even say something, Donnie held out his hand towards him.

“Come on! We’re getting out of here!”

Jon looked at him, and then he looked at his brother. Jordan didn’t even seem to notice that Donnie left. He was too busy running his hands up and down Joe’s body, trying to get as much of Joe’s dick inside his mouth without gagging. Joe, on the other hand, had no trouble deep-throating Jordan, sucking down his entire length like a pro, and once again, Jon had to wonder at the experience of the members of the group. As far as he knew, none of them had any! But these past few days had been... the wake-up call of the freaking century. And he still didn’t...

Jon turned red all over as he realized that he was actually thinking, again, when Donnie was waiting for him. He got up so fast it was almost funny, and grabbed his robe. Getting out of here was fine by him, if it meant spending more time alone with Donnie.

“Where are we going?”

“Anywhere that’s not here! Let’s go to my cabin!”

Donnie opened the door and peaked outside. The coast seemed to be clear. He nodded to himself and, without looking, stretched out his hand to where he guessed Jon would be. As soon as he felt Jon’s hand touch his, he opened the door and together, they stepped into the hallway. They both felt somewhat ridiculous, sneaking around like a couple of teenagers, afraid of getting caught smoking by the principal, but neither one of them could deny that the thrill of it all was exiting and only adding fuel to their burning desire. 

They made it to Donnie’s cabin, without getting caught, which was both a relief and a small disappointment and as soon as they were inside, Donnie slammed the door shut, and pushed Jon up against the wall, burying his face in his lover’s neck, revelling in the soft ‘swoosh’ the robe made as it fell to the floor, leaving Jonathan completely naked and vulnerable. A sight for the gods, indeed! No more waiting! No more sharing! After this, there would be no more!

Up against the wall in his cabin might not be the most ideal place to ravish your lover for what might be the last time, but since Jon seemed just as impatient with getting this show on the road at the first touch of Donnie’s lips to his neck, Donnie didn’t bother moving them to the bed. It might not be the smartest move ever, but Donnie was way past caring as he hauled his lover up by the hips and pressed him up against the wall.

Jon’s hands scrabble for purchase on the back of Donnie’s head, holding on for dear life as he’s lifted from the floor. The prep is slow and dirty. Jon’s thighs quivered against Donnie’s hips as two fingers pressed their way inside him. It hurt, but it was a good pain. He welcomed the pain! He needed it right now! Desperate pants for more and silent pleas dropped from his lips when Donnie wasn’t moving fast enough, feet digging into the small of Donnie’s back to egg him on. Half a dozen thrusts later Donnie removed his fingers from Jon and started pressing his slick and rock-hard dick inside of his sweet lover, the slow thrust accompanied by Jon’s bitten off grunts and Donnie’s own strained breaths. 

It’s not long before Jon heard Donnie struggling with his voice, breathy moans dropping from his parted lips like a silent prayer. They quickly grew louder, swears mingled with the desperate noises as Donnie fucking Wahlberg, the General of the Ddub Army, worked himself into frenzy, hips stuttering and hands pawing possessively at Jon’s spread cheeks. Jon reached up and wrapped his arms around Donnie’s shoulders, running his fingers soothingly through his short hair and urging Donnie to press his mouth to Jon’s neck, stifling the desperate sounds against it. His neck would be red and sore from both biting and sucking, but he knew Donnie well enough. He knew that Donnie was never good at staying quiet, and the fact of the matter was, that they were not completely alone, even in here. People could walk by at any given second, and any sounds or noises coming from the cabin would raise suspicion. So Jon did what was necessary to help Donnie stay quiet, whispering sweet nothings and endless terms of endearments in his lover’s ear to soothe him.

It didn’t last long. In a perfect world, they would stay locked together like this for an eternity. But the world is not perfect! Ten minutes after they went into the cabin and closed the door behind them, Jon felt his beloved’s hips stutter against him and wet heat sear his insides as Donnie came, a muffled cry vibrating pleasantly against his throat. With a single buck of his hips Jon followed him, clenching tightly around Donnie’s half-hard dick that’s still lodged inside of him as he’s shooting his release, his own cry muffled against the top of Donnie’s head. 

Donnie lunges at him, kissing him like it’s the eve of battle and they might never see each-other again, and in a way, that’s the cold hard reality of the situation. Jon kisses him back, reciprocates with all the love in both his heart and soul, holding on for dear life as they come down from their high. And then, the real world beckons them back home. 

They stay like that for a moment longer, looking deep into each-other’s eyes as they try to breathe again. The world, as they knew it, would never be the same.

“Jon...”

“Don’t!” It would hurt too much! He couldn’t take it! Not now! Not like this! He would die! It would utterly destroy him!

“No, I need to... You need to hear this, because no matter what happens tomorrow... Whatever happens, you need to know that... I...”

“Donnie... Please! Don’t! I can’t... Please?!”

They leave it at that! They don’t have to say it! They both know it, anyway! But hearing it would make the cold harsh reality seem even colder.

As they walked together to meet the others for breakfast, half an hour later, both dressed and not even half ready to take on the rest of the world, Donnie made sure to have the last word. Right before going inside, he gently placed one hand on Jon’s shoulder. Not looking at him, he gently whispered:

“I do, though!”

That’s all! There’s no need for anything more than that. He could literally feel a shudder go through Jon’s entire body and then a deep, heavy sigh.

“You really are an asshole, Ddub!” Jon said quietly, not looking up, his voice trembling with held back emotion. “And I do, too!”

And then, he took one step forward, letting Donnie’s arm fall to his side, combed his fingers through his hair, and started walking away. He doesn’t even have to look to know that Donnie is right behind him. Watching him! Protecting him! The way it always has been!

The way it always would be!


End file.
